undertale : tale of two souls
by yoga5631
Summary: Dipper and Mabel were adventuring in the darkside of the wood and they accidently fall down into a hole little do they know that the greatest adventure of their lifetime is ahead of them . undertale belong to toby fox and gravity falls belong to disney
1. Chapter 1

_**sorry if my english are not great**_

* * *

the day was normal birds are singing, flowers are blooming perfect weather for a picnic but not for the Dipper twins since they are out there exploring the dark side of the woods cause in gravity falls there are more than meets the eye

"mabel can we take a break we have been walking for 2 hour!" dipper said exhausted

"cmon dipper who knows what we will find in he- WOAHHHHH" mabel said tripping and falling into a giant hole

"Mabel! you ok- WOAHHHHH" dipper said tripping an falling into the hole

dipper landed with a groan and a large thud on a soft golden flower bed

"oh no how are we supposed to get out?" dipper said looking up

"dont worry ill get us out here in no time" mabel said looking for his grapplng gun " uh oh i think i forgot to bring it"

"maybe this large hallway will lead to an exit" dipper said pointing to a big hallway

* * *

"HI i'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" said a cute little golden flower

"huh thats new never seen a flower like you before" dipper said curiously

"oh this little thing is so cute" mabel said petting it

"yeah by the way since your both new here in order to survive here you need love and let me help you here grab these "friendliness pellets" "

"OW IT HURTS!" said mabel after grabbing one of the pellets

"you idiot" flowey expresion change from a smiley face to an evil grinning "now you will all die!"

Dipper and Mabel watch as the pellets srround them and moving closer to them

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what the?" said flowey startled

a random fireball push away flowey into the darkness

"hello there aren't the both of you are cute little thing." said a anthromorphic lady goat

"ah don't be afraid . im Toriel caretaker of the Ruins . i came around here everyday to see if any human have fall here. you two are the first human to ever come here in a long time do you have names?" her introducing her self

"hello! my names mabel and this is my brother dipper!"mabel said happily

"oh you two must be cold. follow me i know a place where you can warm up" toriel said grabbing the twins hand

"mabel psttt i dont know if we can trust this goat lady remember what happen earlier with that flower?" dipper whispered to mabel behind toriel

"dont worry dipper im sure that Toriel here is not evil like ealier" Mabel whispered back

Toriel guide them to another room with a dummy there

"there try to talking to that dummy" toriel said

"hi mr dummy!" Mabel said while Dipper just facepalmed

* * *

the trio move to another room with a large hallway

"you have done well so far, my children but now i have a task for you. i would like you tow to walk to the end of the hallway alone. forgive me for this" toriel said powerwalking away

the twins keep walking till they get to the end of the hallway till Toriel appears behind the pillar

"fret not cause i did not leave you two i just testing your independence cause i need to tend some business but i will give you a cell phone if you need something and please stay here cause the puzzles up ahead is much more harder than the earlier ones. be good ok?" toriel said leaving the twins

the twins just sat there for a moment till dipper start to walking away

"hey Dipper where are you going?" mabel called

"i still dont trust toriel. what if this a trap?" dipper said

"well it is getting boring here so lets go!" mabel said enthusiaticly

"well that was easy" dipper said followed

* * *

after going through rooms they found a sign and 2 webs place near each other

"(gasppppp) what is this? spider donut? so its like a web donut?" mabel asked excitingly

"no silly its just donut made by mrs muffet our boss" said a tiny high pitched voice

"huh? what? who ? where?" mabel sadi frantically looking for the voice

"down here!" said a little spider on the ground

"oh hello there little guy" mabel said looking at it

"so you interested?" asked the little spider

"sure, but i dont have any money. does the money from the one that the monster here counts?" mabel asked counting her coins

"yea sure those works" said the little spider

"ok here you go" mabel said putting the coins on the web

"enjoy your meal!" the spiders said syncly while giving mabel the donut

"thanks hey dipper you want some?" mabel called

"n-n-no thanks" dipper said shivering at the corner of the room

* * *

they march to a room where there a big dead tree in the middle of it

"huh where are them?" toriel mumbled and calling them using her cell

once she heard dipper phone ring toriel notice that and run to them

"how do you get here my children? are you hurt? i shouldn't left you for too long"

"dont worry goat mom the both of us can take care of ourselves" mabel said hugging her

"wait what did you call me ? "mom"?" toriel asked blushing

silence fills the room

"well if that fells good for you. you can call me "mom" whenever you like" toriel said smiling

"come you sure must be hungry" toriel said grabbing the twins hands

"is it? cinnamon and butterscotch pie? " mabel said running toward the smell

"mabel wait!"dipper said leaving toriel behind chasing mabel

* * *

 **inside the house**

"here you go one for you and one for you" toriel said giving a piece of the cake to each of the twins

"thanks" they said

"and follow me i have something to show you" toriel said grabbing the twins hands

toriel guide them to a big room with a bunk bed and a big toy chest. mabel straight away take the bottom bed

"thanks toriel " dipper asked

"call me if you need anything" toriel said leaving the twins at their room

"hey mabel should we have a look around?" dipper said looking around

"yea sure" mabel responsed

they walk around the house they see some books that are worned and some old painting depicted a goat family with one of them being a toriel and saw toriel sitting around the fire place reading a book

"so toriel if i may ask how do we get out of the ruins?" dipper asked here

toriel expression change from happy to sad "please wait here i have some business to attend to" her said walking to the basement of the house the twin seeing her weird reaction they followed here

"many humans have coming through here and every one of them want to get out of the Ruins but ..." they hear Toriel talking to them

"they are killed by Asgore ... "

"so im going to do what i must do a long time ago "

"that is destroy the entrance to the monster world"

"pls get back to you rooms"

"Toriel pls i know your concerned of us but we need to go home" dipper said

" and we can take care of ourself" mabel added

"hmph you're just like the others. then prove it"

"prove to me that you can take care of yourseleves" toriel said preparing what it seem like fireball from her hands

"toriel pl- WOAH" dipper said dodging the fireballs

"we won't fight you"mabel said begging

"Toriel pls stop" dipper said till he got hit by one of the fireball

"dipper!" mabel shouted almost crying and looked at toriel

"stop looking me like that" toriel said ful of regrets

"pls go upstair now"

"pls to...ri..el let us pass" dipper said slowly

"huh how funny i cant even save 2 child"

"tori-" mabel said

"its okay i understand. the Ruins are very small once you get used to it . it would not be right of you both to grow up in a place like this"

"if you truly want to leave the ruins then i wont stop you but remember once you leave..."

"please dont come back." she said walking away from them

the twins just stay silence

"good bye my childrens" toriel said giving a last hug to them

toriel then leave the twins looking back at them for 1 last time

"ok let's go then " dipper said standing up

"wait your'e wounded,here take this spider donut " mabel said giving dipper her onut that she buys earlier

"uhmmmmmmm" dipper said reluctantly but eat it anyway " ok im feeling better. lets go" dipper said whlist opening the door

* * *

on the other side of the door they see a familiar golden flower

"so you manage to get here and im suprised you dint kill anyone here" flowey said turning his face to an evil smile

"you!" dipper said getting closer to him

"HAHAHAHAHAHA soon you will learned that in this world theres only one rule :KILL or BE KILLED you will learn that soon enough" flowey said getting away from the ground

"he got away!" dipper said to mabel

"hey look i see a light there" mabel said pointing on a direction

"are you ready?" dipper said to mabel

"always" mabel said enthusiasticly

 **the real adventures begins now**

* * *

 **and that all for this time folks so how im going to make this story is one chapter each like the one you read above ill make it end when 1 boss 1 chapter**

 **and again sorry if my english are bad or the story sometime getting no sense this is my first story in like forever**

 **dispite all of that thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**and were back**

* * *

"huh snow never though i see one down here" dipper said

"snow angel!" mabel said making a snow angel in the snow

"mabel we dont have time for that cmon let's go" dipper said pulling mabel's hand

after walking around about 10 second they hear a branch snaps behind them

"dipper did you hear that?" mabel whispered

"yeah i better we keep moving" dipper response

after walking for a bit they stop at a bridge

"is this how you humans say hello?" a voice said behind them

"turn around and shake my hand"

dipper and mabel alreayd have shivers to what is behind them

dipper turn around and shake his hands

PFFTTTTTTTTTTTT (i dont know how to make a whoope cushion sound so make your own!)

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mabel and the mysterious figure laugh

"nice to MEAT you " said the mysterious figure who appears to be a small skeleton wearing a jacket and a slippers

BA DUM TEESH

"the name sans. sans the skeleton" the skeleton introduce it self

"dipper and this is mabel" dipper said annoyed

"huh its been a while since i see a human much more a pair of humans pass here" sans said

"it is my duty to capture any human who pass through but i don't really care about it but my brother,Papyrus wel lets jsut say that he really wants to capture a human"

"ok?" dipper said

"is that him over there?" mabel asked pointing on a figure

"yup thats him" sans answered

"dont worry i got an idea. follow me "

the twins followed him

"there see that stall? go hide there ill deal with papyrus"

mabel and dipper hide there

* * *

"why are there ketchup here? and mustard"dipper said

"ohhhhh theres ketchup can i pls have some?"mabel asked

"SANS!" the figure revealed a tall skeleton with metal armor and a red scarf

"sup bro?" sans asked

"why have you recalibrated our traps? what if a human pass through and what are you doing? " papyrus angrily shout

"nothing i just found that you're attitude AMOOSING" sans joked and the blinked

BA DUM TEESH

"SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" papyrus angrily shouted

"dont worry man i havent see any human pass through here" sans said jokingly

"but what about the traps, i the great (and powerful) papyrus will capture a human so that everyone will be my friend"

"every morning i will bathe in kisses of everyone who adores me" papyrus said dreamingly

"hey try checking that stall maybe it will help you" sans said pointing

"what is he doing? is he selling us out?" dipper whispered to mabel

"SANS you are not helping out you lazybones! and you do is sit around and bonedoozing around!" papyrus angrily said

"thanks bro that really means something for me" sans said smiling

"SANS! (sigh) why do someone as great (and powerfull) me have to do to get recognition" papyrus said weepingly

"ah don't worry bro im sure if you put more effort to it you will get your recognition" sans said jokingly

"(sigh) ill go attend to the puzzle as for your work try to put more BACKBONE to it"

"nyeh heh heh " papyrus said walking away

"okay kids you can come out now" sans talking to Dipper and Mabel who have her mouth covered in ketchup

"thanks sans!" mabel said cheerfully

"now you guys better get going or he might come back" sans said

when they are halfway on the road sans called them

"hey can you guys do me a favor?" sans asked

"sure waht can we do?" mabel asked

"you see my bro is felling down lately but i bet after he sees some humans he will probably cheer up. dont worry hes not dangerous" sans said

"ok we can do that" dipper said

"thanks a million, see ya upfront" sans said

"but papyrus went that way" mabel said pointing ahead

"im taking a shortcut!" sans said ging to other way

"Mabel lets get going" dipper said

"coming!" mabel answered

* * *

"so as i was saying about the human trap" papyrus and then he saw mabel and dipper

after freaking out seeing a human

"sans is that a HUMAN?" papyrus whispered to sans

"actually i think that is a snowman" sans said jokingly

"ha ha ha very funny" papyrus said sarcastically

"HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I ,THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET YOU PASS. I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU AND THEN SEND YOU TO THE CAPITAL THEN... THEN... hmmmm im not sure what happens after that ANYWAY COME... IF YOU DARE NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" papyrus said running away

"well that went well. thanks kids and dont worry ill keep my eye on you" sans sadi following papyrus

"(chuckles) that papyrus sure is funny" mabel said still chuckling

"yea he is" dipper said who is apperently chuckling too

after walking a bit they see a sign

"it says dont move. what?" dipper said

"ahhh its probably just boogus" mabel said

they keep walking til

"did something move? or its just my imagination?" a masked dog standing in 2 legs said

"but if i see something moving then ill make sure that it wont move again!"

"mabel what are you doing?!" dipper whispered

"ahh someone pet me!" the dog said

"petting him" mabel answered

"ahhh something pet me something that isnt moving i must have dog treats for this!" the dog panickly said and running away

" well that was easy" dipper said

"all dogs need is some petting" mabel said triumphantly

"ok lets get going" dipper said

* * *

the arrive in a place where papyrus is talkign with sans

"oh hohohohoho HUMAN you think you can just walk away like that" papyrus said

"actually yes" dipper said

"nyeh heh heh heh heh heh but not this time this trap how should i say is shocking! you will see just try to past through"

they step foward

BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ

"SANS why do it shock me?" papyrus angrily asked

"maybe the humans should have the orb" sans answered

"oh yea youre right" papyrus said by walking through the trap little did he know that he leaves footprint

"now try it" papyrus said after putting it on mabel's head

"ohhhhhhhh shiny!" mabel said

"cmon mabel follow me" dipper said grabbing her hand and following the footstep

"WOW you slippery snake! you actually manage to past that but the next one isnt going to be harder than this one NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" papyrus said running away

"hey thanks my bro seems so happy never seen him so happy like this" sans said

"no problem!" mabel said

"see ya on the next trap" sans said following papyrus

"see ya!" dipper said

after a few minutes of walking

"(sigh) i dont get it why is no one buying nice cream around here. i mean the weather is perfect and all" said an ice cream vendor

"you do sell it in a snowy place" dipper said innocently

"oh hi there little kids! want to buy a nice cream?"

"oh oh i want one!" mabel said

"here you go that will be 15 G" the vendor said

"here you go!" mabel giving the coins

"woah where did you get those gold ? " dipper asked

" i found it near the dog earlier " mabel said while eating her nice cream

"oh" dipper just roll his eyes

* * *

after walking some more

"HA HA HUMAN i bet you cant get past thi-" papyrus was cut as he was looking around

"SANS! where is the trap?!"

"dont worry bro it right there on the ground" sans said

"trust me they wont get past it "

mabel grab the paper which turns out word puzzle

"oh oh soo falls is right here and monster is right here" mabel said trying to get all the words

"mabel you do know we dont have time for this" dipper said

"oh dont worry ill solve it later" she said putting the puzzle into her pocket

"SANS THAT DIN'T DO ANYTHING!" papyus angrily shouted

"whoops i know i shoulda use the crosswords" sans said jokingly

"WHAT?! CROSSWORDS? i suggestedly that jumble words is the hardest than crosswords" papyrus defy

"really that mumble jumble word game? thats for baby bones" sans responded

"WHAT?! HUMANS SOLVE THIS DISPUTE WHICH ONE IS HARDER?" papyrus said

"jumble words!" mabel said while dipper just facepalmed

"HA see? even this human girl is smart thinking that jumble words is much more harder than crossword NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH "

"hey thanks kid for making my brother happy again never see him so happy" sans said smiling

"no problem" mabel said

next room

"oh look a spaghetti! awwwwww its frozen" mabel said sadly

"maybe we can heat up with this microwave but all the setting are written sphagetti and its unplug" dipper said inspecting the microwave

"awwww" mabel said

* * *

after walking for a bit the twins encounter 2 married dog with an axe in each hand

"hi?" mabel said

"(sniff) (Sniff) hmm your smell is not a dog but more like a human" the male one said

"and that means" the female one said

"we have to " the male one said

"capture you" both of them said

they started to try and chop dipper and mabel as they dodge they trip into some muds

"hmmmm what smell is this?"the female one said

'clearly not human" the male one said

"it smell like a puppy" the female said

mabel then proceed to pet them

"WHAT?! A DOG PETS A DOG?" the male one shocked

"this is a new age!" the female one said

then they ran away

after walking around some more

"WHAT ? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND PLS TELL ME IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME? AND IS IT DELICIOUS?" papyrus asked

"its delicious!" mabel answered while dipper just rolls his eye

"r-really? FINALLY SOMEONE WHO LIKES MY FOOD DONT WORRY HUMANS I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE A LOT OF PASTA FOR YOU TO EAT"

"YAYYYY" mabel cheered

"well see you in the next trap NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" papyrus speeding away

"wow you make that skeleton so happy" dipper said

"well you can say that i can make even the most saddest person happy!" mabel said smiling widely

after some walking

"HUMAN cause your talkign too long so i decide to improve this trap. BUT DONT WORRY I THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THIS CONUNDRUM meanwhile try to have fun with this puzzle" papyrus said

"this wont be so hard" dipper said determined

3 hour later ...

"why is it so hard?!" dipper said frustrated

"hey dipper theres a switch at this tree!" mabel said as she presse it and the path was opened

dipper just stay there making a stupid face then mabel shook him up and telling papyus who is sleeping that they can now pass

"AHH FINALLY YOU DID IT HUMAN IM PROUD OF YOU HUMAN!" papyrus said and running ahead

the next puzzle

"HA HUMAN GET READY TO PASS THIS DIABOLICAL PUZZLE as you can see there are different collor of tile here so im going to tell you how to pass it red are impassable,yellow are electricity,green are alarm,orange tiles make you smell good,blu tile is water but be carefull if you go to the water while smellign good you will be bitten by the piranhas and purple tile is slippery and pink tile is passable OK GOT IT? GOOD NOW GO!" papyrus said

mabel and dipper just stand there with dumbfounded face

"oh yea and one more thing once i press this switch the tiles will be random so prepare yourselves!"

(slot sound)

pshhhhhhhh (smoke coming out of the machine)

papyrus just stand there before spinning away

* * *

after walking through a field of snow poff the last snow poff moved and reveal a big dog using an insanely large metal armor

"ahh! dipper" mabel said clutching her brother jacket

dipper saw a stick nearby which gives him an idea

he grabbed the stick and then

"hey hey see this stick?" dipper asked the dog

the dog suddenly jump down the armor reavealing a cute pooch dog

"FETCH!" dipper shouted throwing the stick away

after bringing the stick back to dipper the dog went back to his doghouse and sleeps

"good idea Dipper!" mabel cheered

"aww its nothing huh who knows that this stick can be so usefull" dipper said putting the stick into his pocket

"hey dipper i think i saw a town up ahead!" mabel pointing " huh its name is snowdin its a pretty good name" she said

"hey kid" sans appear behind them startling the twins

"ha ha dont worry hey you guys hungry want to go to grillby's?" sans asked

"what's grillby's?" they asked

"just follow me i know a shortcut" sans said

before the twin know about it they are at a bar

"anything you guys want?" sans asked

"burger?" dipper asked

"frech fries!" mabel said

"ok grillby 2 hamburger and 1 french fries pls" sans ordered to a flame person with tuxedo

"hey sans there a new track on the jukebox why not check it out? " grillby said

"OK" sans said turning on the jukebox

once the jukebox is on a track starting to play the sound is fimiliar with sans voice

 _turn around kid_

 _it'd be a crime_

 _if i had to go back on the promise that i made for you_

 _so dont step over that line_

 _or else friend your gonna have a bad time!_

 _but kids like you dont plays by the rules_

 _and guys like me it isn't to be played for fools_

 _so let's go_

 _let the room get chiller_

 _let's go_

 _DIRTY BROTHER KILLER_

 _go ahead and try to hit me if you'r able_

 _cause you figure now that mercy off the table_

 _i can tell you getting sick of trying_

 _but i think you just mad you keep dying_

 _your not gonna win we'll be here together_

 _fighting in this judgement hall forever_

 _and i know you just reset each time i beat ya_

 _but ill be always right back here to meet ya_

 _i know you're made of_

 _LOVE~~~~~~~~_

"i dont know why but that guys who singing sounded like sans" dipper tell mabel

'yea i dont know anything about that but many people do says that is my voice but i have no idea what they are talking about" sans said startling the twins

"here you go 2 hamburger and 1 french fries" grillby said serving the trio

"so by the way i know papyrus is going to get in your way wnat my advice to fighting him?"

the twins just nod then it feel that time just stop

"YOU DON'T" sans said while his right eye is flashing

"got it" dipper said scared after swallowing his food and then time continues

"good now we can continue eating" sans said whilst eating his burger although the food he eat just fall through his body

* * *

"ok guess see you guys later. hey grillbys put all of it to my tabs" sans said leaving grillby's

"man that was scary" dipper said to mabel

"yea you see his eye like flashing like that. i think we should follow his advice" she responded

"cmon lets explore the town a little bit" dipper said

"oh oh lets go to the store! first" mabel pointing on a building wiht a store board ontop of its door

"ok then" dipper said followed

 **in the store**

"woah so many items (gasp) can i get that bandana?" mabel said looking around the store

"cmon they got to be something around here thats helpful huh a book about "monster of the underground this should be helpful"

"hey mam how much for these?" mabel said putting the bandana and the book on the counter

"they all will be 60 gold" the shopkeeper said

"here!" mabel give her the coins

"thank you come again!"

"cmon lets get going" dipper said

as they were marching foward the got hit by a blizzard

"i cant see anything past this blizzard" dipper said

"HUMAN do you know waht it feels like to meet the same pasta lover what it feels to be with friends well fear not human cause i THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS will be your fri-"

...

"no this is all wrong your'e a human i must capture you then i can finally fullfil my life long dream as ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS!"

"papyrus pls we dont want to fight you" mabel said

"i knwo that this feels bad but i must capture you so i can be what i always dreamt of" papyrus said as he summon bones from the ground to the twins direction

so far the twins dodge every attack papyrus launched

"HA DO YOU THINK THAT WAS MY SPECIAL ATTACK?" papyrus said triumphantly

suddenly the twins fellt much more heavier

"omg why do i feel so heavy?" said dipper

"me too" mabel added

"HA this is my special attack so now be prepared"

of course now papyrus attack become more harder to dodge

"papyrus you bonehead stop!" dipper shouted

after a while papyrus stop attacking

"so you won't fight human? then i guess i cant do anything about it so i THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS decided to give you mercy" papyrus said

" oh ho ho ho i cant even stop a pair of little kids unyne is going to be disappointed. ill never be a royal guard and ill have no friends"

"then lets be friends " mabel said to papyrus and reach her hand for him

"REALLY?! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? well then i guess i can make an exception for you wowie we ditn even have our first hangout and i already hit the friend zone" papyrus said excitingly

"well then human ill let you pass and ill give you the direction to the surface . so you want to get pass the cavern and then when your at the capital go to the top and you made it to the barrier the thing that hold us here for a long time! and by the way fell free to come to my home we can hangout there well then thats all i can help you with SEE YA" said papyrus walking to snowdin town

"that was interesting" dipper said

"it sure is interesting here dipper" mabel said

* * *

 **well that all for now folks damn im tired my fingers feel like coming off XD**

 **by the way stronger than you (sans parody) belong to djsmell**

 **ok see ya with later chap bye!**


	3. bonus 1

**hey guys welcome back to tale of two soul but this time i decide i make a special chapter since i really really want to try to make a fight scene**

 **and this happen while dipper and mabel was fighting papyrus**

* * *

that day it was snowy at the snowdin forest sans was just haveng a great time that is sleeping and lazying around

"(sigh) hope those humans can take care of papyrus" sans said chilling in the snow

"HEY YOU BONEHEAD!" a yellow triangle with eyes in the middle and hands and arms

"wait dont tell me your name oh i know sans right? im bill, bill cipher" the yellow triangle introducing himself

"look i know your problem ok ? i know that youre scared of what will those human boys do so what about i make you a deal?"

"im listening..." sans answered

"alrighty if you can give me the location of the other 5 HUMAN SOUL ill send those 2 twins back to the surface. pretty good deal huh?" bill said

"so you want to seek the power eh? " sans said

"so what do you say?" bill said

"not interested and i wont let you get that power" sans said lighting his right eye

"you'll regret not taking my offer sans" bill said turning red

"thens lets square it triangle guy" sans said

"oh how i'll be happy to destroy you" bill said

"i wouldn't worry about it. cause youre going to have a bad time!" sans said spawning 3 gasterblaster to atack bill

* * *

bill dodge all of it and then summon 10 bombs to attack him but sans to quick to get hit by one

then sans with back with his special bone attack

"ha you stupid bones i can fly i can easily dodge it" bill taunted

"oh really? " sans said turning bill blue and slamming him to the ground

"what the? i cant even get off the ground!" bill exclaimed

after getting hit by soem bones bill manage to break free of the spell

bill then proceeds to shot laser but misses every shot

bill then proceed to punch him but was telekineticlly was slammed to the groudh,the walls, and of course the snow

bill summon cars this time and throw it at sans which backfired since sans push the car back with his power

"that's all you can do?" sans said winking

"not yet" turning into a large red triangle

sans the spawned 12 gaster blaster and just all firing at him making bill stunned and shrunk

"you dont even worth the trouble" sans said

"you know what? im tired of fighting how about we sit down and talk about the deal?"

"sure pal" bill said

that was before sans spawn gaster blasters around bill and shoot them at the same time

"GETTTTTTTTTT DUNKED ON!" sans said smiling wider and wink

* * *

"woah what a wild dream i have " sans said waking up from his lazy nap

"well back to my nap" snas said taking a nap back

but from behind a rock near him a particular yellow triangle is spying on him

"whew that was close .TOO CLOSE i better be carefull around this guy. he's so powerfull but alas i got what i wanted from his head" bill said

"time to meet this Asgore" bill said flying away

* * *

 **well thats all for now folks**

 **sorry if its really bad cause i dont actually know how to make a fight scene from words**

 **hope you enjoy dont worry chapter 3 will be out soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**and we are back! with chapter 3**

 **and i just realised something that i forgot to puts napstablook!**

 **but fear not cause i will still put him in in this chap**

 **and seeing the number of viewers reading my kinda horrible story it fills me with DETERMINATION**

 **AND YES FINALSWORD it was from youtube in fact that was my insipiration for the chap so yea i did make it from youtube make it with some a little twist so yes i'm kinda just remake it in fanfic mode**

 **thats all folks enjoy the story**

* * *

"should we visit him first? " Mabel asked

"hmm sure why not im sure it cant be that bad hanging out with him" dipper said shrugged\

 **PAPYRUS HOUSE**

 **"** ahhh human! welcome to the great (and powerfull) payrus house !"

inside they see a flatscreen tv, a green sofa, 2 bedroom upstair and a kitchen which the frige is full of sphagetti ingedients

"so you guys want to come and see my room?" papyrus asked

"sure!" they both said

PAPYRUS ROOM

papyrus room is big containing a table full of action figures,a pirate flag and a computer

"wow its pretty modern for someone who stuck here for a long time" dipper said

"oh its nothing we always find new stuff at the garbage dump" papyrus said

"and we have alphys fixing them" papyrus added

"who's alphys? mabel asked

"the royal scientist" papyrus

"oh" mabel said

"ok so lets start the hangout!" papyrus said

HANGOUT STARTED

"ok so first in our hangout in order for it to went perfectly i borrowed a book about it from the libary!"papyrus said

mabel look at dipper while he just shrugged

"so ok first step invite people to your room check. step two ask them if they want to hangout" papyrus said reading the book

"ahem HUMANS I THE GREAT (and powerful) PAPYRUS like to ask you if you want to hangout with me?" papyrus asked

"yes!" mabel screamed

"well after that let see here . use clothing to show you care" papyrus read

...

...

"wait a second that bandana of yours. YOUR'E WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW. not only that but ealrier this morning you were wearing clothing too. oh no can it be that... you guys want to hang out with me all along?" papyrus asked

"dipper what do i say to him?" mabel whispered to dipper

"just say yes" dipper answered

"AHEM papyrus the answer to that question is yes" mabel said smiling

papyrus eyes jsut straight out come out from his skull

"NOOOO youre better at hanging out than i am! ahhhh your friendship power " papyrus panicked

...

...

...

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH dont think you bested me yet! i the GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS will never be beaten at hanging out! in fact i have my clothing on cause its underneath my regular clothes,just in case someone wants to hang out . BEHOLD !"

"what do you think of my clothing HUMANS ? " papyrus asked

"i think its look good " dipper said

"and cool too" mabel added

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO a genuine compliment!" papyrus said whlist his eye straight out come out from his skull

"however yu dont truly understand the power of this clothing ! so what you two just say is invalid! and this hangout wont go any further if you cant find the secret in this outfit!"

"is it your hat?" mabel said pointing to his head

...

...

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" papyrus asked taking his hat reavealing a present

"its for you two! go on open it!" papyrus said

they open the present reavealing aspghetti

"a spaghetti?" dipper asked

" oh ho ho not just any spaghetti. its THE SPAGHETTI. the one that was made with 34 ingredients and the sauce was made with 10 differetn ingredients! and cooked by me master chef PAPYRUS. now HUMAN its time to end it there no way this hangout can go on any fur-"

mabel and dipper took a bite of it and their face expression look like they are eating something really delicious

"what a passionate expression! you two must like my cooking and by extension, ME" papyrus said

"thank you human for this hangout. thanks to you i feel like a skeleton reborn HEY i know why dont we hang out with my boss undyne?" papyrus asked

"sure" mabel said

"but sadly she is out hunting for human dont worry tho ill tell her that you guys escaped" papyrus said

"hey heres my number if you guys wnat to hang out again "

 **snowdin town**

"bye" mabel shouted waving to papyrus

"see ya later paps" dipper said

"GOODBYE HUMAN!" papyrus shouted back

* * *

after walking a bit they see sans standing at a stand

"hey kids." sans called

"sans why are you here ? aren't you suppose to work with your bro?" sipper asked

"well a guy can have 2 jobs? " sans asked

"oh" dipper said

"oh and by the way you want some hot dogs?" sans offered

"no thanks we are sutffed thx to papyrus spaghetti" mabel said

"oh ok so i think we can KETCHUP later" sans punned

BA DUM BEESH

"yea see ya sans" dipper said

* * *

 **TIME SKIP!**

the twins arrive at a field of grass

"wait mabel did you hear that?" dipper asked

"it sounded like papyrus voice" mabel answered

"hi undyne so uh about the humans i tell about ealier"

"huh what did i capture them? sadly they got away"

"wh-wh-what you want to take their souls yourself?"

"but undy- ... i understand ill help you any way i can" papyrus said sadly

"ok lets keep going but slowly" dipper whispered to mabel while sneaking

"okay" mabel answered but alas shes step on a branch and undyne heard it

"oh uh" dipper said while undyne is paying attention to the grasses

"dont move a muscle" dipper said to mabel

after a while undyne stop looking and move back to the shadows

"phew that was close" dipper sadi to mabel

"YO DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" a monster kid excitingly said

"THAT WAS AWESOME. what did you guys do to get her attention?" he asked

"dont know" dipper said shrugged

after walking for a while

"stop right there" a seahorse creature blocks their way

"huh let's see here what are you? ahh here we go" dipper said pointing on something in the monster guide book

AARON

LIKES TO FLEX IN ORDER TO IMPRESS OTHERS

"hmmm? i think i got an idea"dipper said and started to flex

aaron flexed harder

dipper then flex again

aaron follow but harder

they keep going at it till aaron flexed his way out of the area

"nice tactic dipper!" mabel congraluting him

"and he left some coins too" dipper said

 **ANOHTER TIME SKIP CAUSE IM KINDA LAZY ZZZZZZZ**

after passing stupid water puzzle and such the twins arrive in a large bridge

"MABEL LOOKOUT!" dipper shouted pulling mabel away from a blue spear

she was a inch before the spear undyne appear from the shadows from the other side of the bridge

"run mabel run!" dipper said whlist running

undyne keep shooting her spirits spear as they run from her

"dipper what should we do?" mabel panickly asked

"uhm uhmmm there go to that grass field. we could lose her there!" dipper said pointing ona grass field

undyne keep chasing them till they got to the grass fields and lay low

undyne looks for them but instead he found monster kid realising that they are gone she going ot another place to look for them

"whew that was close" mabel said

"ha ha yea" dipper laughs nervousily

"OMG OMG OMG OMG undyne touch my eye!" monster kid said geeking out

"wow that kid really like undyne" dipper said

"of course i am. undyne is like the coolest girl ever" monster kid said

"well lets get going"

* * *

after more walking passing the cavern

they are greeted by a giant ocotopus

"hello there are you two adoroble hi im onionsan and this is my home yup" said a giant octopus emerging from the lake

"and look dipper its a giant cute looking octopus" mabel squeal and hug the giant octopus

"aww thx little girl" onion hug back with its tentacle

"excuse me but do you knwo how far left to the capital? " dipper asked

"oh dont worry your halfway there" onion said

"ok thx"dipper said

"bye now" mabel waving

"have a safe travel!" onion shouted

 **next room**

"dipper look this statue its like it alive but its petrified!" mabel said pointing on a statue thats is wet cause of the water fall

"hey there some umbrella here. i wonder..." dipper said taking 1 umbrella and giving it to the statue

a faint music started to play at the statue

"aww what a good music" mabel said

"lets better get going" dipper said grabbing an umbrella

"hey you guys!" a familiar voice called them it was monster kid

"can i tag along with you guys? i want to see undyne!" he asked

"sure why not? cmon!" mabel said

later...

"ok how are we going to get up there?" dipper pointing up on a cliff

"oh i know why not climb on my back? dont worry ill find another way to get up " monster kid said

"ok then whos first?"

"ladies first" dipper said

mabel just chuckles

"and now me!" dipper said

"of course" monster kid says

after the twin smanage to get up

"ok i see you guys later then" monster kid says going the other way

after mor walkign they manage to be at onther bridge

"mabel i dont trust this" dipper said

"oh dipper maybe you need to cool down for a moment" mabel said

dipper notice that the floor starting to make blue hole

"mabel stop!" dipper shouted

as soon as she trun around spears come out of the holes and undyne come out of the shadows again from under the bridge

they ran whlist dodging the spears til they ran into a dead end

"dipper what do we do?" mabel asked grabbing his hand

undyne gets closer to them and cut the bridge

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the twins screamed

* * *

they both fall with a soft landing on a golden flower bed

"huh these flowers are a life saver and by the look of it look like we are in a garbage dump" dipper said

"(gasp) DIPPER look! " mabel squealed

"what?" dipper asked

"duck-tective the director cut. it was the rarest duck tective CD EVER" mabel squealed

"o k?" dipper said

" oh hey look a buckler shield i wonder why this stuff is here?"dipper said confused and then put it in his back

"hey dipper over here! want some chocolate?" mabel offering him

"where did you get these chocolate?" dipper asked

"from that fridge there" mabel pointing at a fridge

"oh dont worry its still fresh probably they just dump it earlier this day" mabel said eating her chocolate

"oh well i am hungry anyway" dipper eating his share

after walking for a moment

"HEY YOU TWO!" a voice called the twins from behind

"who was that?" dipper asked terrified

"HERE MORON!"a dummy open his eyes and started flying

"you talk to my friend earlier and scare him out of his dummy! and now you will pay for that!" the mad dummy said whlist spawn more dummies

"uh oh" dipper said while the dummies started to shoot magic at them but one of them hit the original dummy

"hey dummies dont hit me you idiots hit them!" the original dummy said

"oh so thats how you beat him"dipper smirked

they dodge the dummies attack and then

"idiots! all of you dummies are DUMB so i fired you all!" the dummy sad angrily

"dummiebots come help me" the dummy commanded

"wait what the? is it raining? wait this isnt normal rain ITS ACID RAIN OK IM OUTTA HERE" the dummy said flying away

"hi there the names napstablook and yes im a ghost" the ghost introuced itself

"hi!" mabel said

"thanks" dipper said

"no worries" blook said

"and my house is just up ahead so if feel free to visit" the ghost said before floating away

"woah its like the first time i see a friendly ghost" dipper said

"maybe we should pay him a visit!" mabel said grabbing dipper hands

* * *

napstablook house

"oh you guys actaully came . sorry its messy. i haven't had visitor's for years oh cmon let me show you my snail farm" napstablook said leaving the house

"and here is the farm right now. yes i know that im the only one employee here since business have been going down lately" napstablook said

"Dipper look. these snails love me!"mabel called

"arent you cute?" dipper said petting a snail

" i woudln't pet that one" blook said

"uhhhh why?" dipper said worried

"cause thats a beast snail" blook said

and the snail bite dipper finger

"AHHHHHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF!" dipper panicked

"stop moving and ill get it off of you" blook said touching the particular part of the snail shell and then the snail goes into full coward mode

mabel just laughing at that while diper face frowned

"hey cmon there one more thing i want to show you guys" blook said

"so here we have thundersnail its a snail race and you need to cheer your snail up to get it to win wanna try?" blook explaine

"YES!' mabel said excited

"ok on 3. 1,2,3 and GO" blook said

mabel keep cheering her snail too much so the snail instead of running just sit there

"aww what happen?" mabel said

"the snail got afraid so it decided to give up" blook said while chuckling

"anyway thanks for stopping by. cause you are my friends ill let you take 1 snail with you"

"REALLY?!" mabel said with sparkly eyes

"sure take one" blook said

mabel went to see which one she would pick and pick a rainbow colored snail

"ill take this one!" mabel said to blook

"then its yours" blook said

"ill name it mr snufflepuff!" mabel siad cuddling the snail

mabel then put the snail on her shoulder

"see ya blook" dipper waved

"bye come again" blook said

* * *

"HEYA youngsters" a crazy old turtle said

"WAHHHH" the twin screamed

"ha ha ha ha dont worry ya little kids im not here to hurt you" the turtle said

"hey whats that symbol in your crest means?" mabel asked

"oh this? this is our phropecy and our kingdom the "delta" kingdom emblem it was said here that a pair of angels from the surface will descend and free us from the underground cause if you dint know already we are trapped here by the barrier the one that the humans make to keep us down here" the turtle said

"huh pretty interesting history " dipper said inspecting the symbol

" it is interesting listen i want to hangout with you youngster but i must go back to my expedition" the turtle said

"bye" mabel said

"stay safe you 2" the turtle said

"mabel i was wondering about something" dipper said

"yes dipper?" mabel asked

"about the phropecy we learned earlier . could you think that those pair of angels was us?" dipper said

"well it could be right it could be wrong cause we dont know" mabel answered

"yea i think your right" dipper said

"WAIT dipper LOOK AT THAT CAT!" pointing to a cat with cute hair and cute earings

"tem!" the cat talks

"(gasppp) it talks!" mabel squealed

"hang on a sec mabel i think i saw this creatures in my book" dipper said opening his book and looking for it

he found the page and it said

TEM

TOTALLY RANDOM, CUTE BEYOND ALL

"ok mab-" dipper said butmabel isn't beside him

"mabel?" dipper said whlist looking for her

"COME HERE LITTLE KITTY I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!" mabel said while chasing the tem

"TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM TEM" the temmie said panicked and run to a dark hallway

"COME HERE LITTLE KITTY" mabel shouted while chasing it

"mabel wait!" dipper said chasing after her

"mabel where are you? " dipper called out for her after losing her

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" mabel screamed

"MABEL! im coming!" daipper sadi whlist running to the voice

once he reach her voice he saw

"SOOOOO MANY TEMMIES!" mabel squaked hugging one of them

"huh din't though there so many of them around here" dipper said confused

"HELLO THERE TEM!" on of the cats in a stall said

" buy stuff here TEM! many temmie flakes TEM!"

"(gasp happily) DIPPER WE HAVE TO BUY ONE! " mabel said

"alright how much?" dipper asked

"just 1 gold TEM!"

"ok here you go" dipper said giving 1 gold coin

"thank you TEM!"

"cmon mabel lets get going we are really close to the capital" dipper said

"awwwww godbye temmies!" mabel said waving goodbye

"goodbye mabel! TEM!" the temmies said syncly

* * *

"dipper its dark in here" wrapping her hands on dipper

"wait a minute i think i got a flashlight somewhere" dipper said looking for his flashlight

"AHA!" dipper said triumphantly while turning off the flashlight

they keep going till they found a blue flower

who whispered to them

"BEHIND YOU"

they turn around only to find undyne looking straight at them

"AHHH dipper!" mabel gripping her hands on dipper

"dont worry mabel. we will be fine" dipper said comforting mabel while steping back with her

undyne was getting closer

"seven"

"seven souls and with that our king, king asgore will be able to broke the barrier that hold us here do you understands humans? this siyour chance at redemption. give me your souls or i'll tear it from you!" undyne said

undyne was about ready to attacks the twins when she was intercepted by a paticular monster

"hi guys! and WOAH you get to see undyne fight so close too!"

"but wait who is she fighting?" monster kid said

undyne then tweaked monster kid ear

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow you wont tell my parents right?" monster kid asked undyne as he was taken away

"quick mabel follow me" dipper said grabbing mabel hands

after a few second of running

"hey guys!" monsterkid shouted while catchign his breath

"listen i need to ask you guys a question : your'e guys are human right? haha"

"we are sorry monster kid" mabel said patting his shoulder

"I KNEW IT that's why undyne been hunting you both! but im kinda stink with that so uhhh can you say something mean to me so i can hate you guys?"

silences fill the room

"hey cmon say something will ya? ok ill say it then."

"you guys suck!" monster kid shouted "man i feel so bad about that" he lower his head " well im going home now" monster kid says

"WOAH AHHHHHHHH" as monster kid was running he trips

"HELP! HELP ME!" monster kid called as he grabing the ledge of the bridge

"dipper cmon we have to help him!" mabel said

"but undyne is right there" dipper pointed at the other end of the bridge

" i dont care we need to save him now" mabel ordered

"ok fine" dipper said

after bringing monster kid back up

"hey stop! if you want to get to my friends you gonna have to past me !"

undyne then backs away

"heh guess being enemy is for though he he thanks for saving me tho. i think i shouldbe really getting back to my parents see ya!" monster kid says before running away

* * *

"hey look mabel we almost at the capital!"

"seven human souls... thats all we need to make asgore god.. five. that how many we have collected and with you tow asgore will finally become god and free us from the underground. as tradition i shall tell you our story"

...

" you know what SCREW IT. WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU BOTH WHO ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY? with your souls our hope and dream will be finally realised and i cant let that slip away. hiding behind that kid so you two could run away! but you knwo hwo can you be more usefull? "undyne asked as she open her mask reavealing a fish lady

"if you are dead! thats right you two you are the one that stands between everyones dream so no more running right now i can feel everyone trust on me i cant fail them now! so come foward if you are ready! FU HU HU HU" undyne challenges

"ready mabel?" dipper asked

"always" mabel said as they step foward

"alright here i come!" undyne shouted while giving the twins a spell

"what the? i cant move my legs!" dipper said

"i cant too!" mabel said

"ha ha with this you cant escape human!" undyne said while spawned some spear heading for the twins

"oh no how do i dodge this?" dipper though for himself

DING!

"of course the shield!" dipper said putting out his shield

his shield blocks all the attacks

"nice human but how do you dodge this?" she said

after fighting for a while

"GAHHHHH just die already!" undyne said throwing more spaers at dipper but one of them deflected and hit her instead

"wow that just happend" dipper said

"hey dipper we can move again " mabel said

"ok lets go then" said dipper grabbing mable hand's

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" undyne shouted

"run keep running mabel" dipper said grabbing her hands

after running for a while into hotland

"(huff) (puff) armor too hot cant continue!" undyne said collapsing

"uh oh" dipper said

"shes not breathing! dipper! youre the science nerd! give her CPR!" mabel panicked

"but fish people don't breath" dipper said panicked

"then give reverse CPR!" mabel said

"say whattttt? oh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh" dipper just thinking about that while mabel get some watr from a coonviniently placed water dipenser behind them

"im going to hate myself for this" dipper said taking the glass from mabel

but before dipper could give it to undyne

"WHAT THE?!" undyne startled dipper so he burst the water on her face

"thanks but you do know that you can just pour the water on me right?" undyne said and then running away

"well that happened" dipper said shrugging

"yea but where are we?" mabel asked

"there a sign here" dipper said

"it says "Hotland" here" he added

* * *

 **that all for now ill see you guys in the next chapter**


	5. bonus 2

**welp time for another bonus!**

* * *

 **CAVERN**

"and now for my next step of action, i mean i know asgore and the souls location " a familiar yellow triangle said

"but i cant touch them" bill looking his hands

"hahahahahahaha almost cmon go on once it time those souls will be mine" a voice said

"hmmm?" bill said hovering to the voice

* * *

"soon ill be whole again" a little flower muttering

"interesting" bill wonders

"HOWDY" bill shouted startling flowey

"GAHHHH you scared me an what are you a flying nacho?" flowey said inspecting him

"pftt no instead im actually here to offer a deal" bill explained

"im listening..." flowey putting his suspicious face

"so first off im bill, bill cipher and i know you want those human souls right?"bill said

"how would you know?" flowey asked

"lets just say i know anything so what im offering is an assistance and in return you will return the favor to me" bill said

"why?" flowey asked

"gee you really have a lot of question are you? listen i've been dealing with those two human for some time now and trust me they are worth a lot of trouble trust me" bill said offering to shake hands

...

"deal" flowey said struggling to shake his hand but he cant

"just headbutt my hand that works too" bill said

"ok" flowey said headbutting bill hand's

"excellent" bill said before vanishing into thin air

'ILL BE RIGHT WENT YOU NEED MY HELP. REMEMBER ILL BE WATCHING YOU" bill voice resonating

"i think i just made a mistake taking that guy deal" flowey muttered

* * *

 **YES YOU DID FLOWEY YES YOU DID**

 **OK SO THAT'S ALL FOR THIS LITTLE BONUS**

 **DONT WORRY THO THE 4TH CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE BUT TRUST ME ITS GOING TO TAKE SOMETIME CAUSE HOTLAND**

 **PHEW ITS LONG TRUST ME**

 **OK SO SEE YA ALL!**


	6. Chapter 4

**so here we are in this fanfic and we are back!**

* * *

 **HOTLAND**

"so hot cant continue!"mabel said fainting out

"cmon mabel we just walk for 5 steps" dipper said sweatdropping

"BUT IT SO HOTTTTT!"mabel said while being pulled by dipper

"cmon mabel" dipper said pulling her

RING RING

"huh? hey its paps" dipper said shaking the phone

"hello?" dipper asked putting the phone to his ear

"HUMAN!" paps shouted in the phone almost making dipper deaf

"so i've been thinking so earlier i said i would take you to undyne for a hangout!"

"and since undyne have given up trying to chase you for now i guess we can meet her at her house?" papyrus asked

"where is her house?" dipper asked back

"it's near the farm snail. you cant miss it! its the fish house! well see ya there!" paps sais hanging up

" but that so far away! how are we supposed to get there?" dipper asked

"just take the boat ask around it shouldn't be hard to find" paps said in the phone

"oh ok i see it!" dipper said looking at a boat

"ok see you there!" paps said hanging up

"hmmmmm should we go there? mabel?"dipper asked

"YES" mabel said

"ok then" dipper said pulling mabel to the boat

"hi there we wan-" dipper said

"where to go?" the boat keeper asked

"uhhh, the waterfall?" dipper said

"HOP on" the boat keeper said

they hop on and ride the boat

dipper get the journal out and started writing in it with a pen from his jacket pocket

"huh dint though you brought that" mabel said pointing at it

"i always bring this just doesn't have time to write it" dipper said sitting down and writing it

* * *

 **TIME SKIP WOOP WOOP**

 **UNDYNES HOUSE**

 **"** ahh finally you two have arrived dont worry i have a plan to get you three to be good friends!" papyrus said

"how?" mabel asked

"dont worry just follow my lead. OH and give her this shes likes it" papyrus said giveng them a dog biscuit

"uhmm i dont see why giving her this is helpful" dipper said

"ahh dont worry!" papyrus said

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"oh papyrus and..." undyne said while deathstaring the twins

"why don't you three come in?" undyne said trying to putting up a happy face

"mabel i dont think this is a good idea" dipper whispered

"dont worry too much dipper , im sure it'll be fine" mabel whispered back and walking in

 **INSIDE**

 **undynes house is kinda small consisting a kitchen,a giant sword,a piano and a room**

"here undyne,my friends brought this for you" papyrus said

"uhhhh thanks... ill put it with the rest " undyne said putting the biscuit in one of the drawers which is full of biscuit

"oh look undyne looks like i need to go to the toilet! so see ya" papyrus said before jumping out from the window

"why are you two here?!" undyne snaps back at the twins

"well we're here cau-" dipper said before being cut by undyne

"ohhhhh i know so you want to be friends with me?" undyne asked angrily

"i accept! yay so now we can sing along and be BBF yay... NOT!"undyne said

"now with that out of the way" undyne summon her spear

"AWWW DANG i though undyne could be friends with you two but it seems i underestimate her. looks like shes just not up to the challenge" papyrus said outside the window before running away

"challenge? what?!" undyne said despawning her spear

"i think he said that you couldn't be friends with us" mabel pointed out

"WHAT? does he think i can't be friends with you?! well i'll show him!" undyne shouted

"FUHUHUHUHUHU what a joke!" undyne said laughing

"i bet i can make friends with you 2 wimpy losers" undyne said

"i'll show him!. listen you two. we're not just going to be friends but we are going to be BESTIES!" undyne said pointing at them

"okay" them both said cringed

"why dont you two have a seat?" undyne said putting on a happy face

they both sit down at the dining table

"now what can i get you for a drink?" undyne asked putting some beverage on the kitchen table

dipper was about to get down from the chair when...

CHIUUUU! (i dont know how to make an undyne spear sound)

undyne spear destroyed the table

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING?!" undyne madly shouted

"AHEM i mean youre the guest just enjoy yourself " undyne with a happy face

"ok" dipper cringed

"ill have some tea!" mabel said cheerfully

"same too" dipper said

"coming right up!" undyne said

after serving up their tea undyne sit down

"it's funny tho. its golden flower tea" undyne said

"why?" dipper asked

"wait a sec, golden flower?" dipper though

"cause its what asgore would picked" undyne said bowed her head

"it's funny tho the first time i meet asgore i challange him to a fight" unyne storied

" i lost but the most embarrasing thing is i dint even laid a hit on him" undyne continued

"but the most wierdest thing is after the fight he then ask "do you want to know how to beat me?" to be honest i though he was joking but apperently not"

"and from then he trained me. everyday i would come to his place and train to beat him"

"untill one day i did it! i manage to beat him" undyne said smiling

"i felt... bad but he was smiling. i never seen someone was happy to get their but kicked!" undyne said chuckling

"long story short he keep training me till i become head of the royal guard"undyne said

"wow this asgore guy must be precious to you" dipper said

"yea he is and now im the one who trains dorks and weakling to fight! like uhhh papyrus!"undyne said in a happy tone

"but to be honest i think i cant put papyrus in the royal guard" undyne said in a sad tone

"why? is it because hes weak?" mabel asked

"no no you got it all wrong. papyrus is actually pretty tough like this one time i make him run a 100 lap on the training ground, i though his bones will break when he got to 50 laps but suprisingly he manage to get a 100 lap and even asked me what is the next training. it's just because hes too innocent and goofy like he was supposed to capture you for instance but instead he become friends with you" undyne said

"well he really is funny its like he's irresistible" mabel said in a happy tone

"yea that what i mean hes just too friendly to be scary" undyne said

"so i think if i cant make him to join the royal guards i decided to give him cooking lessons so he can do something with his life"

"oh so that's why hes cooking are so delicious!" mabel said

"yea mabel here wish she can eat his spaghettis for the rest of her live" dipper said sipping his tea

"yea i gue-" undyne stopped once she remember something

"wait a second. papyrus. cooking HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS COOKING LESSON RIGHT NOW! AND IF HES NOT HERE FOR IT THEN YOU TWO HAVE TO HAVE IT!" undyne said shouting at them

dipper straight away spew his tea when hearing that

"wait what?" dipper asked

"NOTHING HAS BROUGHT PAPYRUS AND I CLOSE THAN COOKING. WHICH MEANS IF I GAVE YOU HIS LESSON'S WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU IMAGINE!" undyne said determined

"YOU! pinetree hat! get over here . YOU! sweater girl! over the oven" she shouted

undyne grabbed dipper head while mabel just walk to the oven

"NOW WORK AT THE SAUCE." undyne said

"YOU HAVE TO SMASH THESE FRUITS TO A MASH JUST THINK THEM AS YOUR ENEMY" undyne ordered

dipper try to turn one of the fruit into a mash but instead he knock over a tomato

"YEA YEA THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT" undyne said zooming to mabel

"NOW YOU! I WANT YOU TO STIR THESE NOODLES !" undyne ordered mabel

mabel started to stir very fast

"harder!.faster!.faster!" undyne commanded

"oh for the love of... get back!"undyne said pushing mabel out of her way

she started to use his spear to make the pan destroyed

"now you two i want you two to heat it up!" undyne ordered

"think of it as a burning passion for your cooking!" undyne cheered

the twins push the heat for the oven till the oven button alomost break

"hotter! hotter!" undyne commanded

they push it till the button break then...

"wait thats to-" undyne said

KABOOM!

the oven exploded pushing the trio back and setting the house on fire

silence fills the room till mabel started chuckling followed by dipper then undyne herself

"wel whats next friendshp bracelet? scrapbooking?" undyne asked sarcasticly

...

"(sigh) i screw up big time din't i?" undyne said sadly

mabel was about to said something when undyne cut it

"well if i cant't be friends with you its okay. cause if we're not friends" undyne said spawning her spear

"that means I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET" undyne said preparing a attacking position

the twins face just cringe at her

"you knwo what i going to let you hit me first" undyne challenge

"okay then" dipper said preparing his attack

"wait dipper dont!" mabel try to stop him

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dipper battle cried

but then he just tap her

"wha? even with your full force that's all you can do to me?" undyne asked confused

"even with all your might you can't muster the intent to hurt me din't you?" undyne asked

...

"you know what? i don't want to hurt you either"undyne said dropping her spear despawning it

"cause the way you hit me it reminded me of someone i used to train with" undyne said

"now i know that you two are not just wimpy losers " undyne stare at them

"but you two are wimpy losers with a big heart" undyne said smiling

"hey its its getting hotter in here so lets get out of here" undyne said

 **OUTSIDE**

 **"** i just realised something that we haven't formally introduce each others" undyne

"im dipper and this is my sister mabel" dipper said introducing theirself

"Undyne,head of the royal guard" she said chuckling

"well since my house is on fire guess i need to stay at papyrus house oh if you need to ask me anything just call papyrus since ill be staying in his house see ya!" undyne said walking away

"wait undyne!" mabel called

"huh?" undyne answered

"earlier when you was forcing us to take your cooking lesson" mabel said

"it was pretty awesome!" mabel said while giving her a thumbs up

a moment undyne seemed happy

"hmph thanks..." undyne said walking to papyrus house

"dipper! you coulda told me if you going to fake hit her" mabel said nudging her shoulder to him while smiling

"sorry but if i do she will suspect something" dipper said

* * *

 **HOTLAND**

 **"** dipper remind me why do we have to go back here again?" mabel said fanning herself with her hands

"cause if we want to go home we need to go this way" dipper said pulling mabel

"let's go this way" dpper said pointing at some stairs

"HALT" a royal guard said

"NONE SHALL PASS" his partner said

"why are you 2 guarding this tair" dipper asked

"well we aren't supposed to tell you this but there been rumors that some have seen 2 pair of humans going this way so the king order us to guard this area" the guard with the sharp mask said

"ok then we'll go the other way" dipper said

"hey a laboratory maybe we can rest there" dipper said still pulling mabel

"cant go on" mabel said fainting out

"they maybe got air conditioner there" dipper said persuading

"then what are we waiting for? LET'S go" mabel jumped up said and pulling dipper to the lab

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

dipper knocked the door

no response come out but the door opened

* * *

 **THE LAB**

"dipper its creepy in here" mabel said scared

the only thing they can see is a big tv screen with 2 twins on it

"is that us?" dipper said

suddenly the lights turned on

"oh h-h-hi" said a yellow monster wearing a lab coat from behind them

"m-my name is alphys, asgore royal scientist" the monster introduced

"hi my name is mabel and this is my brother.." mabel introduce them

"d-dipper right? i,ve been watching you two for sometime now" alphys said

"l-l-look im not one of the bad guy's but uh if you notice i've been watching you two after you exit the ruins" alphys said

"so i seen it all. your friendships,your fights. everything!" alphys explained

"originally i was going to stop you two but after seeing you two impact the monster world i think it would be better if i din't stop you..." alphys said

"and now i want to help you. i can guide you through hotland! to asgore castle!" alphys said

"really?" mabel asked

"yes" alphys said

"however there is just 1 small issue" alphys said grinning nervously

"and that is?" dipper asked

"so long time ago i make a robot called mettaton and he's like an entertainment robot you know like a tv star" alphys explained

"do you mean like a robot superstar?" mabel asked while her eyes shine

"yea but recently i decided to make him more usefull and i kinda add a little adjustment..." alphys said

"what kinda of adjustment? singing? oh oh i know painting?" mabel asked enthusiastically

"uhmm no its anti human combat system?" alphys said shrugging

(record stop sound)

"what?" dipper asked

"yea it's kinda of king asgore order's" alphys said

"but when i see you coming i want to take it off of him but uhhhhhhh i kinda make a mistake and now hes a... murderous robot machine with the thirst for human soul?" alphys said nervously laugh

"ok" dipper awkwardly said

"but dont worry tho im sure we won't meet him at all" alphys said cheering them up

THUMP

"uhmm did you guys hear that?" dipper asked

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"oh no" alphys said

then all the light went down

"OHHHH YEA" a robotic voice said

"welcome beauties" it continued

"TO METTATON QUIZ SHOW FOR TODAY!" a single spotlight shine to a robot with a square screen and 4 buttons under the square and 2 hands who walks on a wheel

and for some reason a camera spawned (I DONT KNOW HOW TO PUT IT)

"and for today guess THE 2 HUMANS. cmon give them cheers to be able to participate in today show!" mettaton introduces them

"never played before? dont worry the rule is simple darlings answer the question or DIE!" mettaton annouced

the twins just gulped

"LET'S START SHALL WE?" mettaton asked

"first off, what is the reward for answering a question?" mettaton asked

behind mettaton alphys putting up a paper with a large writing that said "MORE QUESTION"

"more question?" dipper answered

"CORRECT! next question. what is the king full name?" mettaton continued

alphys put up a paper with a large writing on it that says "asgore dreemur!"

"asgore dreemur!" mabel answered

"CORRECT! now next question. what are robots (like me) made of?"

alphys put up the paper with its writing "metal and magic"

"metal and magic!" dipper answered

"CORRECT! now this will be an easy one"

"a train departs from a station with 12 passenger and then it stopped at the next station and picks up 30 more and drop 5 people now the question is HOW OLD IS THE TRAIN CONDUCTOR?" mettaton asked

"uhhh what?" dipper making a confused face

alphys on the back put up the paper and it says "35 years old"

"uhhh 35 years old?" dipper unsurely said

"CORRECT! next question. how many flies are in this jar?" mettaton asked putting a jar on the floor

"these question are unfair" mabel whispered to dipper

alphys paper said it was "55"

"55" mabel answered

"CORRECTO MUNDO! now next question. what animal is this?" mettaton asked putting up an image of a half face froggit

"OH OH A FROG!" mabel answered

"WRONG!" mettaton claimed

BZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT

mettaton shocked the twins with electricity

"the right answer is of course me!" mettaton said zooming out the picture it was mettaton with a froggit face on his chest

"what?!" dipper said

"next question. would you smooch a ghost?" mettaton continued

"yes?" dipper answered

"CORRECT! next question! how many letter in the name mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?" he asked

aphys put her paper up and it sad "just say 48! that's his favourite number"

"48!" dipper answered

"CORRECT! now next question! in the game "mew mew kissy cutie" what is mew mew favourite food?"

"OH OH I KNOW IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!" alphys said while closing her mouth

"tch tch tch alphys you aren't helping our contestants are you?" mettaton said

"oh you shoulda told me :) then ill give them a question that you know then" mettaton said

"next question. who is dr alphys crush?" mettaton asked

...

alphys behind mettaton just blushes

"uhh undyne?" dipper asked

"CORRECT! see alphys? i told you it was obvious even these two can figure it out like. she named almost every programs after her and even write fanfic of them living together ( blade : if you ask me to make it i swear to god im going to smother you in your sleep!) so possibility of crush:200%!" mettaton said

alphys on the other hand just blushes till her body turned from yellow to red

"well since dr alphys is helping you i guess theres no point on this show BUT WAIT this is just the pilot episode next time there will be more tension,more effect and more extreme till then folks" mettaton said

mettaton goes to a cube and flying away with his rocket

"wel that was certainly interesting!" alphys said

"yup its sure do" dipper said

"and about that last question..." alphys said blushing

"dont worry we wouldn't tell her" mabel said

"thank you i appreciate it" alphys said

"now if you want to get past tthe hotlands your going to need my help so heres my phone number! so if you need help you can call me to help you!" alphys said

but after seeing their phone she flinched

"where did you get that phone? its ancient! it doesn't have texting" alphys asked

"give it to me ill upgrade it!" alphys said taking the phone from them

"please wait for a second" alphys said taking the phone

THAMP THUMP TING TING BRRRRRRRRRR TING TANG CLONK

"here i upgrade it!" alphys said giving them the upgraded phone

"hey thanks!" dipper thanked

"it can do everything texting,surfing the internet,games, a portable air conditioner and a spawnable box!" aphys explained

"oh and i even sign you up to the underbook!" aphys said

"cool!" mabel said snatching the phone from dipper

"so now we can be offically friends" alphy said smiling

"ok thanks alphys" dipper thanked while pulling mabel who is busy playing the phone

"sure safe journey!" alphys said waving at them

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"whew that was fun!" mabel while said using the phone portable air conditioner

"well dont get too happy the journey is still ahead of us who knows what we will encounter next"dipper said shrugging

"don't worry too much dipper" mabel said

"i wonder what stan and the others are doing?

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **"** i wonder where those kids are it's been 6 hours!" ford claimed

"should we look for them?" soos asked

"ahh don't worry those two can take care of themselves" stan claimed while reading a magazine

"how do you know?" ford asked

"just trust me on this one ford" stan said

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW**

 **the original plan was i was going to end it till mettaton ex defeated but with lunar new year coming soon i decided that this will do for now**

 **and cause my fingers almost fall off and cause hotland is a major and the biggest part of the game** **(mettaton game,puzzle etc)**

 **so i decided to continue it soon i hope**


	7. Chapter 5

**oh look i manage to make another chapter before lunar new year :)**

* * *

 **after walking for a while and an annoying amount of alphys status updates**

"hey you two so you should be seeing 2 collored laser infront of you so here's how it works. the blue one will not harm you if you moving while the orange one wont hurt you if you just keep moving simple enough right?" alphys asked

"uhhhh bye" alphys said hanging up

"so orange move and blue stop okay" dipper said

 **TIME SKIP WOOP WOOP**

 **"** uh hi again you two so uh up ahead there will be a door up front and there will be 2 puzzle you need to complete them to open the door they are on the left side and the right side an do you see those steam i bet you can use them to get across the gap between the two" alphys explained before hanging up

"i'll tkae the left one!" mabel said raising her hand and taking the steam blow to the left side

"looks like i got the right one" dipper said taking the steam blow to the right

 **LEFT SIDE**

"ok so i need to shoot the other arrow?" mabel said thinking

"this go to here. that there and..." mabel said moving the blocks

"and EUREKA!" mabel said finishing the puzzle

 **RIGHT SIDE**

"so its goes here and this go there" dipper said

"and BOOM!" dipper said finishing the puzzle

"dipper lets go!" mabel said waving and going through the door

"hey wait up!" dipper said running after her

"weeeeeeee" mabel screamed flying through the steams

"ok here we go!" dipper said bracing himself as he follows mable

after getting past the steam part

"woah dipper where are we?" mabel asked

"i cant see anything! its too dark!" dipper said moving his arms around

"don't worry ill just hack into the light and turn it on" alphys said on the phone

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" A voice said

"oh no." dipper and alphys said sync

"TO THE PREMIERE OF METTATON COOKING SHOW" mettaton said as the light flash on revealing a cooking show setup

"PREPARE YOUR OVENS DARLINGS CAUSE TO DAY WE WILL BE MAKING: A CAKE!" mettaton announced

"MY TWO LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL BE HELPING US TODAY!" METTATON INTRODUCES THE TWINS

"i got a bad feeling about this" dipper said

"everyone give them a big clap!" mettaton clapped his hands

confetti drops from the ceiling to the twins

"NOW GRAB ME SOME EGGS,SUGAR AND MILK DARLINGS"mettaton said pointing at the back counter

"lets just play along till we can get out of this" dipper whispered to mabel while grabbing the eggs and the milk

mabel give him an ok sign while grabbing the sugar and putting them at the front counter

"GOOD ONE DARLING LOOK LIKE WE HAVE ALL THE INGREDIENTS HMMMMMM OH MY HOW COULD I FORGOT?!"

"WE ARE MISSING ONE MORE INGREDIENT" mettaton said while his screen turned from yellow to red and grabbing something from below the counter

"TWO HUMAN SOULS!" mettaton said grabbing a chainsaw from below the counter and activating it

mabel get behind dipper with a panic face while mettaton getting closer to them till...

RING RING

it's alphys

"hello? what is it? im in the middle of something" mettaton asked the phone

"WAIT WAIT why not use a substitution?" alphys asked

"and why would i do that?" mettaton asked

"cause some of us might be vegan?" alphys asked nervously

...

"uh well i mean-" alphy said

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! IN FACT I GOT THE SUBSTITUTION ON THAT COUNTER OVER THERE!" mettaton said pointing on a counter

"go get it you 2 sweet thing" mettaton requested

they walk to the counter but...

ZOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

the counter suddenly grow tall from the ground

"what the heck?" dipper asked

"oh an by the way our show is running on a strict schedule and if you dont get the substitution in 1 minute. well lest just say we need to go back to our original plan" mettaton said flying away to the top

"there is no way we climbing this thing" dipper said while looking at the top

RING RING

"hey guys look i know that its impossible to climb up but dont worry while i upgrade your phone i added a jetpack to it so one of you can get up there real quick!" alphys said

"really?" dipper asked surfing the apps and found an app called "jetpack"

"here goes nothing!" dipper press it the phone floats up and it instantly turned into a jet pack

"swett! ok mabel you wait here i'll be back!" dipper said blasting off

"ok" mabel said with a sad tone while sitting down on the ground

up stair dipper dodges every thing mettaton throw starting from chocho chip till milk

dipper made it to the top!

"oh well looks like you made it to the top! but only its because the help of dr aplhys!"

'toodles!" mettaton waving flying away

"and dont worry about the cake i already make one" mettaton added

dipper just facepalmed as he fly down

"did you beat him?" mabel asked

"yup sure do!" dipper giving a thumb up

"then let's go!" dipper said

after walking for a while

"woah dipper what is that big thing?" mabel said pointing to a big building at the distance

"i dont know" dipper answered

RING RING

"uh alphys here so that big thing is the core. that's where the barrier is. so we are going to go there." alphys said hanging up

"hey dipper over here" mabel called

"hey look an elevator we could take this to go up" dipper said

RIGHT FLOOR 2

"hey kids!" sans said behind a stall

"sans what are you doing here?" mabel asked chuckling

"selling hot dogs" sans said

"weren't you working at the caverns?" dipper asked

"and how did you get here?" mabel added

"well lets just say i have a shortcut and i have 3 jobs" sans said winked

"is that even legal here?" dipper asked

"yes it is" sans answered

"so you two want a hotdog?" sans offered

"we dont have any more gold" mabel said while bowe down her head

"hey dont worry its free courtesy of me" sans said giving the twins their hotdog

"thanks" the twins said while walking away

"see you later!" sans replied

* * *

 **AFTER SOME WALKING AND MAKING 2 GUARDS EXPRESS THEIR FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER**

 **(sorry but i dont like writing bromance)**

"dipper where are we?" mabel asked waving her hands around

RING RING

"another dark room? don't worry ill hack into the light system" alphys said as the light flash on revealing a news room wiht mettaton as its host

"OH NO" aplhys said

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO MTT NEWS REPORTING LIVE AND TODAY I YOUR HOST METTATON WILL BRING YOU OUR LATEST NEWS AS MY REPORTERS GOING TO FIND SOMETHING TO REPORT FROM HOTLAND ! go on darlings find something to report" mettaton annouced

"uhmmm" dipper looking around and he only found a basketball and a present cause his view were blocked by mettaton new show set

"HEY DIPPER we can report this!" mabel said pointing on a white dog

"oh well i cant see anything to report anyway" dipper said walking to mabel

"oh so you want to report that dog?" mettaton asked

they both nodded

"ok then. AUDIENCE OUR REPORTERS FOUND A DOG" mettaton announced

an "awwww" sound come out of nowhere

"look at its tiny paws itscute face and its hary tail" mettaton said

"huh? wait a second that tail is not a tail! ITS A FUSE!" mettaon panicked

"IT'S A BOMB!" mettaton shouted

the twins gasped

"BUT THAT NOT ALL IF YOU DINT KNOW THIS WHOLE ROOM IS A BOMB! THAT BASKETBALL IS A BOMB, THAT PRESENT IS A BOMB TOO and once all of them blow up" mettaon said as the tv sets crumbles revealing the whole area is rigged with explosive

"THIS BIG BOMB WILL EXPLODE AND THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING LIVE! ANYMORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" mettaton said with his evil laugh na pointing to a bigger bomb with a timer on it that is et 2 minutes from now

"DIPPER! what do we do?" mabel panicked

RING RING

"uh uh dont worry i installed a bomb defusal app in your phone use it to disarm them!" alphys said

"ok so which one first?" dipper asked panicking

"let's do the basketball first!" mabel said trying to catch it!

"ok i got it!" mabel said holding the ball

 **AFTER A FRUSTRATING BOMB DEFUSINGS**

"congrats! you manage to defuse all the bombs!" mettaton congragulate them

"but now instead of blowing in 2 minutes the bomb will explode IN 2 SECONDS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mettaton said and evilly laughed

dipper stand in front of mabel to protect her

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HA H... why the bomb isn't explode yet?!" mettaton screen turned red

"HA! while those kids are deactivating the bomb i defuse the big one!" alphys said on the phone

"GAH CURSE YOU DR ALPHYS! but i dont curse my viewers who watching this now. till next time darlings!" mettaton siad flying away

"whew that was intense but don't worry ill protect you two from that big old robot!" alphys said on the phone

"thanks alphys your'e the best!" mabel said from the phone

"... thanks" alphys said shyly and hanging up

"hey dipper there a elevator here!" mabel said getting in

IN THE ELEVATOR

"mabel can i ask you something?" dipper asked

"yea?" mabel said

"do you think that theres something weird with alphys?" dipper asked again

"like what?" mabel confused

"like she know everything mettaton going to throw at us" dipper said while shrugging

"bah they must be a coincidence!" mabel answered

dipper just shrugged

a few moments later after getting out from the elevator

"hey kids want to buy a spider donut?" a spider salesgirl asked

"how much?" dipper asked

"999999 gold!" the sipder lady said innocently

"nevermind then" dipper said pulling mabel from the stall

"we shall see then" the spider lady muttered while disappearing into the shadows laughing silently

"well look like if we are going to the core we need to pass this building cmon mabel" dipper said

* * *

 **INSIDE**

the inside was filled with webs and cobwebs and of course spiders

"why did it have to be spider?" dipper said cringing

"they say 2 humans wil go pass through here" a voice said making the twins shivering

"whos there?" dipper sadi while frantically searching for the source

"i heard that they hate spiders" the voice continues and make the twins started to powerwalk ahead

"i hear that they like to tear their legs off!" the voice saai again making dipper grabbed mabel and starting to run

"oh well let see what happen if someone do the same to them" the voice said making the twins running

but sadly they are stuck in the webs

"where do you think you're going?" the spider lady come out and giggles while the twins are struggling to get out of the web

"oh how rude am i my name is muffet and are you two cute and you know what your souls wll make every spider happy! " muffet said happily

"what do you mean? we dint hurt any spider here" mabel said shrugging

"liar pants on fire" muffet said giggling

"well i guess it is times for my pets to eat" muffet said

"pet?" dipper turn around to see a giant cupcake spider running to them

"oh sugar honey ice tea!" dipper screamed trying to break free of his webs

muffet started singing :

Welcome to your nightmare  
Sorry but there is no scape  
It's kill or be killed  
The way to see another day

Well now...just relax  
Why don't you come closer to me?  
I'll just dry your veins  
As i enjoy my cup of tea!

"AHHHH" dipper screamed like a girl ducking and dodging the big spider

Get up and dance to my song  
Hear me as i sing along  
Let me take a little bite  
Until my poison reach your bones

mabel just ducked and keep dodging the spiders while getting a spider off from her hair

Feel it?  
Is just a chill!  
Is just a way to say i'm done  
When you can't even stand up  
It means that you're already gone!

The shivers come again  
The spider dance will now begin  
It's really nice to play this game  
My victims are never the same

Looking deep inside your eyes  
I get to see your biggest fears  
Now that i am satisfied  
Instead of tea i'll drink your tears!

"quick mabel grab my hand!" dipper trying to grab mabel hand

Reff:

Get up and dance to my song  
Hear me as i sing along  
Let me take a little bite  
Until my poison reach your bones

Feel it?  
Is just a chill!  
Is just a way to say i'm done  
When you can't even stand up  
It means that you're already gone!

"quick this way" dipper pulling mabel but infront of them is another big spider

The shivers come again  
The spider dance will now begin  
It's really nice to play this game  
My victims are never the same

Looking deep inside your eyes  
I get to see your biggest fears  
Now that i am satisfied  
Instead of tea i'll drink your tears!

"we're trapped" mabel exclaimed as the 2 big spider coming closer ready to bite

as the 2 spider ready to jump to munch them

when a little spider give a paper to muffet who then signals her pets to stop

"oh it seem i was mistaken you two dont hate spiders you even bought one at the ruins my apologize hohohohoho" muffet said giggling as the spider start tearing the webs binding the twins

"now run along you two and remember you are always welcome to muffet's bakery!" muffet said while disappearing in the shadows

"that was weird" dipper said

"yea i dint know you can scream like a girl" mabel said giggling

"MABEL!" dipper shouted embarrassed

"dont worry bro im just kidding!' mabel said smiling tapping his the shoulder

"cmon let's go this place give me the creeps" dipper said pulling mabel to the exit

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"hey dipper! look at this poster" mabel said pointing

"mettaton new show. what?" dipper confused

"a tragic tale of 2 starcrossed lover, kept apart by fate" mabel reading the description

"hope this is not one of his trap again" dipper said

 **after walking for a bit**

"whoa are we at a set again?"dipper looking around revealing a castle like building with stairs

"oh is that?" mettaton voice was heard

"my one true love?" mettaton appeared from behind the castle walls and looking at dipper

"wait, what?" dipper asked suprised

mettaton the proceed to go down to the twins

BAM BUMP BAM BUMP BAM BUMP BAM BUMP

his wheels bumpjng at the stairs

he started singing:

Oh my love Please run away Monster King Forbids your stay Humans must Live far apart Even if It breaks my heart They'll put you In the dungeon It'll suck And then you'll die a lot Really sad You're gonna die Cry cry cry So sad it's happening

the twins just give him a dumbfounded expression

"so sad it is now you two are GOING TO DIE" mettaton said pressing a remote which activate a trapdoor beneath them

"WAHHHHHHHH" they both screamed and ending with a thud

"oh no my true love have been cast into the dungeon! with a puzzle so dastardly which will make my love gone forever!" mettaton said flying near them

the twins saw ahead and see the floor tiles puzzle

"oh no" dipper claimed

"oh no the tiles maze puzzle!" mettaton claimed while pretending to be sad

"with each tiles have a sadistic function oh heavens why?" mettaton said again

"so green meaning is monster an red is..." mettaton stopped

"wait you two already past this puzzle right? it as in the rooms long ago" mettaton said sarcastically

"and one more thing! you better hurry if not" mettaton snapped his finger making a wall of fire spawned behin them

"well lets just say we are going to have burned humans for dinner" mettaton said

"ohhohohohohohohoho it so sad i am filled with grief till i am laughing" mettaton said

"READY SET GO!" mettaton signals

"dipper over here" mabel telling dipper to follow her

 **30 SECONDS LATER... ( IM LAZY)**

mabel and dipper was gasping for air

"well looks like you failed" mettaon snapped his finger again spawning another flame wall infront of them

"now DIE!" mettaton said while his screen turned red

but then the firewall dissappeared

"what?!" mettaton angrily shouted

RING RING

"HA! i already hacked the firewall!" alphy said through the phone

"FOILED AGAIN! by doctor alphys!" mettaton screen spasm with yellow and red color

"but not this time! you forgot one more obstacle, ME!" mettaton said flying closer to the twins

"oh no! uh uh uhhhhh use your phone shooter app to get him!" alphys said

"huh? shotter app?" dipper asked scrolling in the apps page of the phone

"this one?" dipper asked tapping an app called "shooter"

the phone instantly turned into a small gun

dipper shot the the gun multiple times to mettaton

"AHHH you defeat me ahh you are stronger than i though etc ahhhhhhh" mettaton screamed while runnign away

it was obvious that mettaton was pretending dipper just facepalmed

"hey hey we really show him huh?" alphys asked from the phone

"all thanks to you" mabel aswered

...

...

"uhhh thanks... bye!" alphys said hanging up

"yup now i'm pretty sure that this all just an act" dipper said to mabel

"cmon dipper just play along it wont hurt to" mabel said to him

"well we dint have a choice either way we need alphys guide to get to the core" dipper shrugged

"hey dipper i see a building!" mabel said pointing foward

"hmmm MTT resort?" dipper said reading the building name

* * *

 **whew that's all for now folks**

 **next stop : mettaton EX fight and (possibly) alphys date**

 **so the point is i dint want to like in the game you have to get past omega flowey to get the true ending but since im lazy i'll just make it that they already gone through all the events and other stuff so the end of this fanfic will be the true ending**

 **And spider song lyric belong to radix from youtube**

 **that's all see ya!**


	8. Chapter 6

**and we are back**

* * *

 **"** woah never though there a resort here" dipper said looking around

"hey kids" sans called infront of them

"hey sans" mabel answered

"hey you two want something to eat? my treat" sans said blinking

"sure why not?" mabel shrugged

"this way i know a shortcut" sans said signalling them to follow him

after following him they suddenly ended up in a restaurant

"where are we?" dipper said looking around

"in the MTT resort restaurant" sans said sitting on a table

"so what do you guy want?" sans said calling the waiter

"ahh sans. good to see you and are you two adorable can i get you all something?" the waiter asked

"burger as usual" sans said while the waiter writes it in a paper

"i'll have the starfait!" mabel said

"i'll have the legendary hero?" dipper awkwardly see the menu

"coming right up!" the waiter said walking away

"heh it seems your journey is almost over aren't they?" sans asking

"you two must really want to go home" sans said

"you know i know the feeling..."

"how? you been underground since who knows when" dipper said

"let's just say i've been to the surface" sans said

"but sometime it's best to take what's given to you" sans said

"i mean down here you have water,food and friends to help you" sans said

"we can't our family is waiting up there" mabel said

"so you have a family huh?" sans asked

"then there's no point of convincing you to stay here" sans said

...

"hey let me tell you a story" sans said

"you remember that im a sentry in snowdin forest right?"

the twins nod

"there is usually a big door there where i always train my knock knock joke"

"one day the door answered and a woman voice is heard"

"once i tell my jokes to her she laughed that it was the best joke she heard in years"

"since then i always come to that door to talk to her"

"she was my best audience"

"until one day she ask me to promise her one thing"

""if any human come through this door can you pls protect them?" she ask me that"

"although i hate to make promises i simply couldn't reject her promise"

...

"you know what would happen if she haven't asked that?"

sans eyes went black as time seems to stopped

"you'd be dead where you stand" sans said

the twins just gulped as time continues

"here's your order!" a waiter said serving their meals

"there you can eat ill have my burger at home" sans said taking the burger and leaving

"and take care of yourself cause someone really cared about you" sans added

"man that was creepy" dipper said eating his sandwich

"yea but im sure sans is a good guy" mabel said drinking her starfait

"guess so" dipper said eating his sandwich

 **RING RING**

 **"** hello?" dipper said putting the phone on his ear

"hey human!" it was undyne voice

"can you come to snowdin? i need a favor from you" she said

"uh i don't know i mean we are pr-" dipper said

"HURRY COME OR ILL RIP YOU APART!" undyne shouted making dipper ear's go deaf for a moment

"ok then" dipper answered as he hang up

"who's that?" mabel asked finishing her starfait

"it was undyne she said something about doing a favor for her" dipper said putting his phone on his pocket

"then let's go!" mabel said

* * *

 **BOATMAN AREA**

"where to now kids?" the boat man asked

"snowdin" mabel said

"climb on!" the boatman said

* * *

 **SNOWDIN**

outside papyrus house

"ahh you came!" undyne said grinning

"so what do you want us to do again?" dipper asked

"oh yea i want you to deliver this letter to alphys." undyne said giving mabel a letter

"uh wh-"

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS!" undyne said deathglaring the twins

"ok" dipper and mabel said backing off

"good!" undyne said smiling

"i bet that this is a date proposal!" mabel said when they are far from undyne

"im sure of it too" dipper said getting in the boat

"hotland!" mabel ordered

"ok then" the boatman said

* * *

 **MTT resort**

 **"** dont you think we need to deliver this letter?" dipper asked

"we can do that later!" mabel said pulling her brother arm

"well i think this is the core" dipper said looking at a tall building across of the resort

"then let's go then!" mabel said speeding up

AFTER A LONG WALK AROUND THE CORE

"so you two made it here huh?" mettaton said

"it's time for our showdown" he added

"it's time to finally stop the "malfunctioning robot" and time to shine!"

"i bet you already know about all of this."

"this is all just a big show"

"soon alphys will come out of that door and be the hero to shut me down"

"BUT NOT!" mettaton said as he locked the door behind them

"what?" alphys voice is heard behind the door and banging it

"i actually i don't have any intend of destroying humanity" mettato said

"when i have one of your souls..."

"i will break the barrier and be a star on the surface" mettaton said as the floor raise up

mabel was on one of the raising floors

"mabel what are you doing?!" dipper shouted

"don't worry bro i got this!" mabel answered

"no get down here!" dipper ordered

"believe me this once dipper!" mabel with her eyes shining

...

"take this phone!" dipper said throwing the phone at her

"thanks bro!" mabel said as she gets way up to the skies!

 **SKYLINE**

"LADIES AND GENTS! WE NOW HAVE A NEW SHOW! ITS "KILLER ROBOT ATTACKS" mettaton announced

"you know im getting tired of all this charade you know what would make things interesting?" mettaton asked

"BY KILLING YOU!" mettaton screen went red

"bring it!" mabel challenged turning the phone to the gun

mettaton then spawned 3 mini version of himself who throws heart at her while she just shoot them

RING RING

"mabel don't panic" alphys said on a screen beside the gun holster

"im not panicking" she said dodging mettatons attacks

"there a switch behind him pull it!" alphys said

"ok thanks" mabel said

"HEY METTATON!" mabel called him

"hmmm?" mettaton wondered

"theres a unicorn behin you!" mabel said pointing behind him

"OHHHH WHERE?" mettaton straight away turn around

"NOW MABEL!" alphys said

CLICK!

"did you." metttaton said

"just flip."

"my switch?"

mettaon screen spasm for a moment as the area was covered in smokes then he burst into the air there he materialize a heart from his screen as his chest turned into a place for the heart and his wheel turned into legs and his screen turned into a chest and then a head come out

"OH YESSSSS(mettaton signature voice)"

"well i was aching to show this form anyway" he said

"behold! my true form!" the smoke settles revealing his new form

" .GOD!" mabel said jawdropped

"he's."

"so."

"FABULOUS!" mabel said while her eyes is shining

a lot of cameras spawned near them

mettaton then pose a lot

"what do i do?" mabel asked

"pose darling" mettaton answered

"uhmm" mabel confused as she poses

suddenly there's a rating screen infront of her that shows how many fans are watching

"the heck?" mabel asked awkwardly

"HA! you wont be able to dodge this attack!" mettaton said

"watch me!" mabel said raising her gun

the rating screen went wild when mabel dodged all of mettaton attacks

* * *

 **BELOW THE SKYLINE**

"huh?" dipper confused as a screen appear on the wall hes leaning on

on the screen was mabel and mettaton fight

"cmon mabel you can do this!" dipper said

"psttttttt" a familiar voice said behind him

"huh?" he looked back

* * *

 **GRILLBY**

 **papyrus,sans and undyne is having a drink**

 **"** here you go sans" grillby said serving sans a cold drink

"thanks gri- PFTTTTTTT" sans said while throwing up his drink to grillby

"AH AH COLD COLD!" grillby panicked

"sans what is wrong with you?" papyrus asked

"woah sans you feeling sick or something?" undyne asked

"hey look at the tv!" sans said pointing the tv

"hey isn't that one of the humans?" papyrus asked

"of course he is!" undyne answered

"huh dint think they would be in tv" sans said

* * *

 **SKYLINE**

mettaton danced with mabel while trying to kill her

"you can easily show your heart to everyone" mettaton said

"how about i show you mine?" mettaton said as his heart come out of his case

mabel then shoot the heart an the heart return to its case

"bullseye!" mabel cheered

mabel then poses with her gun raising up the rating

"pretty good one darling but i will not fall behind" mettaton said as he poses harder as he throws bomb at mabel

mabel then continue to pose while shooting the bomb while not realising one is right her face

"AH" mabel screamed closing her eyes

but nothing happened

"what?" mabel confused

"pretty good i must say!" mettaton said

"how about another heart to heart?" mettaton asked as his heart come out of the casgin but this time it was pretected by mini mettaon robots

mabel then shoot it again making mettaton arms to fall off

"mettaton... your arm.." mabel said pinting at his arm

"don't worry it's nothing but a scratch!" mettaton convinced

"dont hold back darlin!" mettaton said

"okay then" mabel said sadly

mettaton keep trying to pose with his legs

"just stop already!" mettaton shouted

"do you want humanity to end?!" he asked

"or you just believe in yourself that much?"he asked again

"even if you dont believe in us we are still going to get out of here!" mabel answered

mettaton just shocked then he grins

"well then prove me that you can!" mettaton taunted

the ratings was skyrocketing to 7000

"now let's see who is stronger!" mettaton said as his heart come out of his chest again but instea of mini mettaton its protected by bombs

mabel dodge the bombs and shoot his heart which cause mettaton legs to come off

mettaton just sit there for a moment thill he falls down

mabel then helps him see the rating screen

"thank you darling" mettaton thanked

"wow look at these ratings! we have reached the viewer milestone so in rewards ill reward one lucky fan to talk to me!" mettaton announced

RING RING

"hello? you're on tv!" mettaton said

"oh, hi mettaton" it was napstablook voice

"i really liked watching your shows. my life is boring but your show bring a spark to my life."

"i don't know but is this the final episode?"

"i'll miss you... mettaton"

"oh,sorry i dint mean to talk for so long" blook said hanging up

"wait blook!" mettaton said

...

mabel face turned sad after that call

"I-I-I'll call another one!" mettaton said

"mettaton your shows rock!" another caller said

"mettaton you are my star!" another caller said

"mettaton you will leave a large hole in my heart" another caller said

"ahhhh... I" mettaton bowed his head down

"i see then"

"darling i think you need to go on. the human world is very promising but down here the monsters they only have me..." mettaton claimed

"if i leave i'll leave a big hole in everyone heart's down here"

"plus you are proven to be strong maybe strong enough to get past ASGORE" mettaton said as the floor starting go back down

"and this form is... how should i say this INEFFICIENT in power usage" mettaton said as his heart went dimmer and dimmer

"knock them dead darling!"mettaton said as his power ran out

* * *

 **DOWN AREA**

"mettaton!" alphys runnign toward him

"nice work sis!"dipper said preparing to high five her

"thanks bro" mabel high five him

"oh its just his battery runs out" alphys said relieved

"sorry about all of this, i really do" alphys said nervously laughing

"hey alphys here undyne have a letter for you" mabel said giving the letter to alphys

once alphys open it she was blushing

"OMG OMG OMG undyne just invite me to a date!" alphys squeaked

"congrats!" dipper congratulated

"but i'm not ready! for this!" she panicked

"how about we help you?" mabel asked

"uhmm sure but where do we meet?" alphys asked

"whats your favourite place?" dipper asked?

"uhmmm the garbage dump!" alphys said

"ok then we will meet you there!" mabel said

"ok see you!" alphys said running off with mettaton body's and part's

"this should be interesting" mabel claimed

* * *

 **GARBAGE DUMP**

dipper was acting strange with him looking around franticly

"dipper what wrong with you?" mabel asked raising her eyebrow

"nothing he he he he" he nervously laugh

"hey guys how do i look?" alphys asked them with a dress

"pretty good!" mabel give a thumbs up

"so how do i do this?" alphys asked

"so first off what does undyne like most?" mabel asked

"she likes anime cause i kinda told her that they are real..." alphys answered

"WHAAAAAAA?" mabel jawdropped

"did you tell her that anime is real?" mabel asked holding her laugh

"yes" alphys said

"ok then tell her the truth" mabel said

"i can't!" alphys said

"let's role play then!" mabel said enthusiastically

" you try to think that we are undyne!" mabel said while dipper just watch

"okay then" alphys said

"AHEM! so alphys how about that letter i sent you?" mabel pretending to be undyne

"uhh it was great and romantic" alphys answered nervously

"great! now imagine me suplexing a boulder for no reason!" mabel said suplexing a little stone

"wow undyne your so strong!" alphys said

suddenly...

"uhh what are you guys doing?" undyne said interrupting

. . . . . .

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS!" alphys and mabel said simultaneously

"we were roleplaying!" alphys said

"yea about you and her" mabel explained

"uhhh what?" undyne confused asked

. . . . . .

"so undyne there something i wanted to say to you" alphys said stepping up

"you remember those books that was noted human history it's not true those were just anime manga" she said

"and those tape i show you that labelled human history was just animes they aren't real" alphy said

while alphys confess it all undyne face turned to a dumbfounded face

"alphy..." undyne said

"i just want to impress you and make you think that im cool" alphys said looking at her

"that i wasn't some nerd"she continued

"it's ok alphys" undyne said petting her head

"shhhhh"

"shhhhhh"

"uh undyne?!" alphys said as she was being lifted by undyne and thrown to a garbage can

"alphys you know i think your'e cool not because those animes and those mangas but because your'e PASSIONATE and analytical " undyne said

"it doesn't matter what it is you still care about it"

"you're DETERMINED!" undyne said clenching her fist

"so you dont have to lie to me" she continued

"even i want you to stop lying anymore and be yourself and i'll help you!" undyne said spirited

"and i know what training you need for that!" undyne said as alphys legs and breakthrough the trash can

"undyne..." alphys said from the trash can

"you will train me?" she asked

"pftttt me? no but i know someone who can" undyne snapped her finger

"NYE HEH HEH it's me the GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS who will train you!"papyrus said coming out from one of the dump

"ready? i'll start the timer" undyne said grabbing a stopwatch from her pocket

"undyne... i'll do my best!" alphys said determined

after alphys is quiet far

"OH MY GOD" undyne said

"she's kidding right?!" undyne said grabbing mabel

"yes?" mabel said scared

"oh thank god" undyne said with relief

"you know what? thank you" undyne thanked

"for everything you have done to me... well got to see you later!" undyne said running off to chase alphys and papyrus

"well that was interesting.." mabel said to dipper

"should we try to get home now?" dipper asked

"yea let's i miss grunkle stan and grunkle ford" mabel said frowning

* * *

 **WELP THAT'S ALL**

 **NEXT CHAP: JUDGEMENT TIME**

 **thank you all for reading this fanfic**

 **i planning to make a sequel this question will be its teaser**

 **DOES THE INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT OPEN ANOTHER UNIVERSE OR ANOTHER TIMELINE?**

 **welp that's all folks**


	9. Chapter 7

**underswaptrash: thx buddo i really appreciate your review. it's ok if you dont want to read this anymore i understand... once again thx bud i really appreciate it *gives a thumbs up***

* * *

 **HOTLAND**

RING RING

"hello?" dipper said picking up

"dipper i know this is sudden but you should probably visit alphys" it was undyne voice

"in her training it seems still hiding something"

"i need you to check her lab for something"

"alright then" dipper said

"thanks, dipper!"undyne said hanging up

* * *

 **ALPHYS LAB**

 **"** alphys!" mabel called

"alphys! you in there?" dipper said knocking on its lab door

the door opens...

"ALPHYS!" mabel called inside

while mabel look up stair diper catches something in his eyes

it was a note from alphys

 _ **Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support means a lot to me. But... As difficult as it is to say this... You guys alone cant make my problems magically go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know "the truth." Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did.**_

"i dint find her upstair" mabel said going down

"maybe we should go in there" dipper pointed a door that leads to an elevator

INSIDE THE ELEVATOR

"hmm which floor?" dipper asked then he looked a elevator button that's called

 _ **true lab**_

"alphys have another lab?"mabel asked while dipper press the button

"we are about to know" dipper said as the elevator door closes

as soon as the elevator started moving down

WARNING! WARNING ELEVATOR LOSING POWER... a voice from the intercom alerted

ALTITUDE LOSING

BAM!

* * *

 **TRUE LAB**

"ok that hurts" dipper rubbing his back

" woah is this place dusty" mabel said fanning the dust off of his face while coughing

as they walk they arrive to a room that resembles a kitchen with 3 patient beds with a door infront of them

"it's locked" dipper said trying to open the door

"this place is creepy." mabel grabbing tight dipper hand

"don't worry mabel i'm pretty sure there's nothing to be afraid here" dipper comforting her

a squishy sound was heard from behind them

"dipper what was that?" mabel said scared

"probably nothing" dipper said nervously

more squishy sound from behind them

"alright let's just check it okay?" dipper braced himself

"ok " mabel braced

"on 3. 1" dipper counted

"2" dipper continued

"3!" they both nervously jump back to see what was moving

they see a cute white little blob with a smiley face

"awwwww it's so cute" mabel said getting closer to it

as it transform into an terrifying blob monster

"AHHH" mabel screamed getting back from it

the monster split into 3 small blob which just stand there

 **RING RING**

"what? a call?" dipper trembles as he pick up his phone from his pocket

UNKNOWN NUMBER

"hello?" dipper nervously asked in the phone

"j...o...i...n u...s" a creepy sound from the phone which seems to be resonating from the 3 blob

"uhmm no?" dipper refused

...

silence fills the air

" okay then alright guys show's over!" one of the blob said (blob 1)

"awwwww i though we could convince them to join us" the other blob said with a sad tone ( blob 2)

"oh well maybe the next creature who come's here will" the other blob said as they all starting to disappear (blob 3)

"maybe because you said it the wrong way on the phone!" blob 2 angrily said while their bodies disappearing

"hey what am i suppose to do?" blob 1 said as his voice resonate

"well that was awkward.." dipper said raising one of his eyebrow

"and they drop a key too" mabel pointing at a red key on the ground

"im pretty sure it for that door" mabel said pointing to the door

CLICK!

the key fit perfectly into the keyhole

they walked more till they get to a room that resembles a patient room

"i wonder what alphys do here" dipper wondered

as they explore more they found some kind of an archive room

"hey dipper!" mabel called

"look at this" mabel said grabbing a book from one of the shelf that titled "research logs"

dipper opens the book and started reading

LOG 1

This is it... Time to do what asgore has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the soul.

LOG 2

The barrier is locked by SOUL power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The souls of the monsters.

LOG 3

But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the soul's host. And, unlike the persistent souls of humans... The souls of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul last...

LOG 4

I've done it. I've extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives their souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. i will call this power... "determination."

LOG 5

the king asked everyone outside the city for monsters that were dying Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their souls persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought.

LOG 6

We'll need a vessel to wield the monster souls when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human soul... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?

LOG 7

I've found a candidate. I haven't told asgore yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. the first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?

LOG 8

experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...

LOG 9

nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work.

LOG 10

Everyone that had fallen down... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. what is happening...?

LOG 11

Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it. I sent the souls and the vessel back to asgore. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow.

LOG 12

no No NO NO NO ' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together...

LOG 13

the flower's gone

LOG 14

i keep the monsters down in the true lab and i hope no one will know my mistake EVER

"that's all what's written here..." dipper said

"huh maybe they will contain something..." dipper said searching through the box

when they turn they see a pack of melted monster (amalgamate) closing in on them

"AHHHHH dipper what do we do?" mabel said stepping back from them

"i don't know" dipper said stepping back

One of the amalgamate was about to attack them when alphys come running into the room

"WAIT WAIT!" alphys said waving her hands

"i brought you guys some food!" alphys said smiling as the amalgamate go to where alphys put the food

"wow that was close ehehe" she said to the twins

"thanks for the help!" mabel thanked

"i appreciated that you two come down here to back me up." alphys said

"as i was saying earlier i though i might not come back..." she continued

"not because of the monster"

"but because i though that i was going to run away or do something cowardly"

"but seeing you two come down here for me..."

"its fills me with joy knowing that i have friends to back me up!"

"of course we do that's waht's friends do! high five!" mabel said raising his hand

"high five" alphys said to her

"the elevator is at the end of the corridor and to the left okay? it will take you to the throne area" alphys said pointing to the end of the corridor

"you're not coming?"dipper asked

"me? no not yet i still have to take care of these guys" alphys said

"okay then"dipper said going to the elevator

* * *

 **NEW RUINS**

"where are we?" dipper walked out from the elevator

"you're at the castle humans" a frog monster appears

"awww a talking frog!" mabel eyes went cute

"before you proceed let me tell you the king's tragic story" the froggit says

"there once a human fall down here just like you two"

"he become friends with the prince"

"everything was well and swell but one day the human fell sick"

"then he dies but he have one wish"

"he wishes to see his village golden flower"

"to honor the wish the prince absorbed his soul to get him to his village"

"but sadly the humans there killed him"

"and that started the great war"

"awwww what a sad story..." mabel said

"what do you think dipper?" mabel asked looking at dipper behnd her

dipper body just froze there with his hat covering his eyes

"dipper you okay?" mabel asked raising an eyebrow

"i-i'm fine mabel just tired i think" dipper said while his eye still covered with his hat

"o-ok then" mabel nervously said

"l-let's get going then eh?" dipper said

"yes let's" mabel nervously said

* * *

 **JUDGEMENT HALL**

"hey kids" sans greeted leaning on a pillar

"hey sa-" mabel was about to greet him when

"MABEL LOOK OUT!" sans shouted spawning a gaster blaster skull to separate her from dipper

"what the? what is going on sans?" mabel said looking at sans which have his glowing blue eyes on

"your not the kid are you?" sans asked dipper

"awww just when things starting to get fun" dipper said taking off his hat revealing

his pupil changed to a providence eye ( its what bill eyes called if you dont know)

"heh your that triangle from before are you?" sans asked calmly

"yup bonehead and this time i won't lose to you!" bill said grabbing a bonesaw from his pocket (from the true lab)

"huh wonder why i dint see that" mabel said

"get behind that pillar" sans said as mabel runs to hide behind the pillar

"well dint though i have to be in this position let's see here." sans said rubbing his head

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like this. doritos like you" sans paused for a moment

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL" he said as his eyes went black

"bring it bonehead" bill preparing his stance

sans spawned some bone to throw at bipp

"ha that's the best you can do?" bipp said before being tossed to the wall by sans

"nope that's not all yet" sans said winking spawning a line of bones to bipp

"sheesh you are an annoying skeleton" bipp said trying to hit sans

"well i found that your attitude humerus" sans joked

BA DUM TEESH

"GRRRRRRR" bipp grouched and started to attack snas but all of them missed

"ha i always though what would it be fighting a flying dorito" sans winked

"GRRRRR" bipp grouched but then turned his attention to mabel

"i bet you wouldn't see this coming?" bipp throw his bonesaw to mabel

mabel the close her eyes

silence fills the air

"s-sans?" mabel opened his eyes to see sans in front of her bleeding

"w-w-well that was unexpected" sans said as he dropped to the floor

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i did it!" bill said as he leaves dipper body

"oh no what have i done ?!" dipper said panicked and looking at sans

"sans sans please wake up! sans sans PLEASE WAKE UP!" mabel started to cry

"sans..." mabel cried

"he he dint though somebody cried for me" a voice said

"sans?" mabel said turning his body around

"oh hey kid i got you dint i?" sans said smiling wider

"you did" mabel hugged him

"how did you do that?" dipper asked in shock

sans pulled out a stabbed(?) ketchup bottle from his jacket

"all thanks to this" sans said

"i got you 2 pretty god huh?" sans winked

"yes you did" mabel said wiping her tears

"by the way dipper how did bill get to your body?" sans asked

"well i kinda make a deal with him to keep mabel safe when she fights mettaton" dipper said rubbing his head

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS**

 **wow din't realise that gravity falls will end in 2 days**

 **WHEW ok so maybe one more chapter and maybe ill make some shorts too**

 **WELL THEN BYE!**


	10. Chapter 8

**WELL HERE WE ARE AT THE END OF OUR JOURNEY**

* * *

 **JUDGEMENT HALL**

"so yea just go straight from here and you will be at the throne room" sans said pointing the way

"and the barrier just pass through it?" dipper asked

"yea good luck kids" sans said going the other way from the throne room

"don't worry" mabel said waving goodbye

"heh those kids they really are something" sans muttered when he's almost at the end of the hall

"huh?" sans grabbed his phone that was buzzing

it was papyrus

* * *

 **THRONE ROOM**

in the throne room everything was covered in golden flowers in the middle of them they see someone with a crown and 2 horns covered in a cape and is humming

the twins just think that he is king Asgore

"oh is someone there?" he asked

"just a moment! almost finished watering these flowers" he said raising his finger in the air

"there we go no-.." he turns around and revealing that he is a goat

he looked shocked and take a step back

...

"hi" mabel waved

"i really want to offer you two a cup of tea" he said

"but you know how it is"he frowned

"do you have to take our souls now?" mabel ask sadly

"sadly yes" he said walking away to a hall behind his throne

"where are you going?" dipper asked looking at the hallway

"come to me when you are ready" asgore said in a sad tone

they keep walking till they get to a giant halldoor( i think it was called?)

"mabel are you ready " dipper asked with a determined face

"ready as always dipsauce!" mabel said cowboy style

* * *

 **THE BARRIER**

twillight shine through the room

"woah this place is so bright!"mabel said covering her eyes

"this is the barrier..." asgore said

"i though the barrier was something like a big wall" dipper said

then 7 tubes come out from the ground with 5 of them is filled with hearts with different colors

dipper pulled mabel back quickly when asgore try to stab them with his trident

"im sorry for this..." asgore said as fireballs started appearing around him

"mabel lookout!" dipper said pushing mabel out of a fireball way

"i seen your journey" he said in a calm tone while hurling fireballs at them

"i seen all of your conflicts.." he said again trying to stab them with his trident

"i have seen all of your new friends"

"but..."he said as mabel got hit by a fire ball on her leg

"MABEL! are you okay?" dipper asked looking at her wound

"but.. i will break us free from this prison" asgore said as his end of the trident getting closer to them

dipper and mabel close their eyes

but was interrupted when a fireball hit him

"you will not harm these childrens any longer" a familiar woman voice said

"toriel?" mabel asked

"fret not dear childrens it is i,toriel your friend and guardian" toriel said running into the room

"goat mom!" mabel cheered

"at first i though i wlett you two to journey alone..." toriel said

"but i could not stop worrying about you two..."

"but if you want to leave this place... you have to kill someone to get out.." she frowned

"in order to get out of here one of you must take asgore soul"

"and the other must stay here" she explained

"so please let us suspend this battle for now"

"tori! you came back!" asgre called as he get back up

"do not 'tori' me dreemur.." toriel said deathglaring asgore

"if you wanted too you could have got out when you have one soul" she said

"but instead you choose to wait here waiting for another human to fall and made everyone to live in despair" she continued

"tori... you're right i am a miserable creature" he said with a sad tone

"but do you think we at least become friends again?" he asked with a puppy face

"no" toriel said with a flat expression

mabel just giggled when she hears that

"NGAHHHHH both of you stop fighting " another voice closing on them

it was undyne

"both of you stop fighting! or i'll - i'll" she stopped when she sees toriel

"oh hello im toriel are you friends with the humans? it is nice to meet you"

"uhh yea nice to meet you too!" she said smiling and running toward asgore

"uhh asgore is that you ex?" she whispered to asgore who just nods

"jeez that's tough buddy" undyne said patting his back

"NOBODY HURT EACH OTHER!" another voice said getting closer

it was alphys

"oh uhhhhhh"

"are you another friend? hi im toriel"

"uh h-hi!" alphys said and run next to undyne

"HEH NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" another voice closing in

"IT IS I THE GREAT (AND POWERFULL) PAPYRUS and i tell you two to stop fighting!" papyrus said

"or i'll-i'll be forced to..."

"ask undyne for help!" papyrus said and looking at toriel

"hello!" toriel greeted

"oh hi there your majesty!" papyrus greete back

"pstt hey human" papyrus whispered to dipper

"did asgore shave and then clone himself?" papyrus asked dipper

dipper just chuckled

"hey guys what's up?" sans said appearing out of nowhere

"hm? that voice" toriel said rushing to sans

"hello there i think we may know each other?" she asked

"oh yea i recognize your voice"he answered

"im toriel nice to meet you" she said smiling

"im sans and yea same" sans said smiling back

"oh wait then this must be your brother papyrus" she said looking at papyrus

"WOWIE asgore clone knows my name!" papyrus said in a cute eye

"this is the best day ever!" he said

"hey papyrus" toriel called

"what does a skeleton tile his roof with?" she asked

"uhh snow proof roof?" papyrus answered

"no its..." toriel said

"SHIN-GLES" toriel said while sans just holding his laugh

"I CHANGED MY MIND!" papyrus said

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" he said enrage

"dont worry asgore im pretty sure that there still a lot of fish in the sea" undyne said to asgore

"yea she's right about the fish thing you know like you find a beautiful fish and uh.. uh" alphys said embarrassed

"its a metaphor but that a pretty good analog too" undyne said smiling

"OMG JUST SMOOCH ALREADY" mettaton voice come out of nowhere

"THE AUDIENCE ARE WAITING FOR IT!" the voice continued

"shut up will you?!" undyne shouted

"no he's right let's do it!" alphys said

"well if you want to" she said

undyne lips getting closer to alphys

"NOT INFRONT OF THE KIDS!" toriel pointed to dipper and mabel who just staring at them

"oh yea sorry" undyne said

"sorry got carried away back there" alphys said

"children look like you two must stay here for a while" toriel said

"but seeing these great friends you make"

"i think you will be happy staying here for a while"

"well it's not like we can get out or something" dipper shrugged

"yup agreed!" mabel cheered

"hey papyrus i know that you call everyone here but if i come before you. how do you know how to call everybody?" alphys asked

"well lets just say a floating triangle helped me!" papyrus said

"a floating triangle?!" dipper,mabel and sans said together

WOOSH

a vine then grips all of them except the twins

flowey appeared from the ground

"HAHAHA you idiots! while you having your happy fun time together. i took the human soul!" flowey said

"let them go you evil flower!" mabel said trying to get up

"HA HA HA not only that but i'll have your friends power soon enough!" flowey said with his scary face

"i won't let you" diper said trying to punch flowey but was blocked by a vine

"hehehehe and you know what the best part of it?" flowey asked with his creepy face

"it's all your fault!" he continued

"you made them love you, you made them care about you"

"why are you doing this?" dipper asked

"why? well it's beacuse all of this is a game"

"if you two leave the underground then i will lose this game"

"and i hate losing!" his face turned creepy

"hold on their buddy!" bill said flying in

"i though we have a deal!" bill reminded

"*sigh* fine what do you want from me?" flowey asked

"hmm let see" bill said grabbing flowey

"how about your body?!" bill said as his eyes turned red

"what?! NO!" flowey screeched as his eyes turned into a providence eyes

"ahh much better" bill said from flowey body

"bill..." dipper said

"now you two brats it's time for you to die!" he said as he preparing his beam from his eye to their direction

as the beam get closer it was blocked by a wall of fireball

"WHAT?!" bill said shocked

"don't worry you two..." toriel said

"no matter what happen... we will always be there to protect you!"she said

"NO NO NO NO!" bill shouted angrily as he shoots more beams from his eye

but it was blocked but a spear and a bone

"HUMAN do what i always do that is believe in you two!" papyrus said

"hey if you get past me then you can do anything" undyne said grinning

"huh? you two haven't got this guy yet? cmon he got nothing on you two" sans said smiling

"GRRRRRRRRRR" bill said as his eyes turned red and started to shoot more beams but was again blocked by a line of fireball and lightning

"listen i know its almost impossible to beat him... but i know you can do it!" alphys said

"humans you are our future" asgore said

as soon as that happens the room was filled with all of the monsters surround bill

"are you ready to surrender bill?" dipper said helping mabel stand

"go team monster!" mabel cheered

bill just laughed

"do you think it's going to be that easy?" bill asked

"NOW ALL OF YOUR SOULS IS MINE!" bill said as his eyes going haywire

then everything went to black

* * *

"uhh my head" dipper said rubbing his head

"mabel? mabel?!" he called but she's not there

then he sees a man with a blonde hair with his back turned

"finally..." the man said

"i like this form better than my original form"

he turned back to see dipper who saw him using an eyepatch wearing a yellow tuxedo,a top hat and a cane in his hand

"oh hi there"

"it's me"

"your worst nightmare"

"BILL CIPHER!" he shouted as he engulfed in golden light and the whole area was engulfed in blue flame

* * *

 **GRAVITY FALLS**

"this is shandra jimenez reporting live from gravity falls" a lady said

"we have recieved report that the town of gavity falls is now on red alert as everything is coming to life"

"we will report recent update shortly"

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **wendy,soos,stan and ford is fighting the furniture who come to live**

 **"** ford! what did you do this time?" stan said punching a book who was biting him from his hand

"i don't know but there a significant amount of weirdness coming from a mountain near here maybe that's what causing this" ford said as he shot a chair that was pouncing him

"you do know that chair is expensive right?" stan asked pointing at the chair

"dont worry about it now old man!" wendy said as she fight a bathtub with razor sharp teeth

"everyone follow me!" ford said as he runs outside towards the source of the weirdness

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END**


	11. Chapter 9

**T̶̸̡̞͕̪̪͇͎̤̝̼̖͔̰̭̜͕̦͔̱͊ͩ̔͂̽̄͆̑ͬ̏͂͌̇̋ͪͭ͐̉̀H͎͖͇̱̮̰̦̙̪̹̱̜̺͕̯̪̔͋̽͂̈̆͑͗ͤ͑̅̾ͯ̾̾̅ͣ̒͟͢ͅI̶͔͇̙͖͉̱̦̭̘̦̤̞̙̳͔͉͇̒̽̀̂̅ͩ̈͌S̸̡̜͉̰̗͚̬͙̭̼̰̭̹̲̳̘͌̐ͪͬ͛ͨ͌͂͆̎̚̚ ̶̡͈̝̤̖̦̰̿̄ͨ̔̒̓͐̎̓ͭ̀ͅI̛̹̰͉̯̔̑̉̉̍̎ͩͣ͂ͨ̓̔̅̚̚͜S̴̵̸̮͙͎̙̺̎̍̓ͦ̋͌͒̀͋ͮ̉̈ͪ̑̀͟͡ ̴̟̠̗̞̙̬̞̭̤͕̹̺̅̒̔̆̽̊̕T̗̝̪̩͉͈̮̲̑ͩ̐ͯ͌̑͞Ḥ̢̨͖̣̗͙̖̦̯̳̫̝̪͔̠̰̦͕͊̽̀ͮͨ͆͛ͣ̽ͪ͒̓ͧĘ͍̣̮͙͆ͩ̉̉̍͗ͣ́̍ͧͯ͟͞͝ ̵̶̶̨̨̖̖̙ͭ͐̊̓E̢̢̛̥̠̰̩̩̭̿̿̓̅̓̄̒̉̀N̡ͪͬ̍̈͒ͤ͟͝͏̥̙͓͕̙̪͕͕̮͇͝ͅḐ̵̼̼̜̥̻̘̰͔͙̺̲̗̻͚̝̑ͧ̆̊̃͛̇ͣ̾ͯ̿̓̏ͭ̾̓͘͢**

* * *

 **THE BARRIER**

"what did you do to mabel?" dipper demanded answer

"shooting star? let's see here" bill said as his hand went through his tuxedo pocket

"ah here she is" bill said grabbing a blue heart from his pocket

"MABEL!"dipper said as he try to grab it but instead get slammed to the ground by bill

"don't worry pine tree you will join her soon enough" bill said firing blue flames from his hand

but all of them misses dipper

"with all this power i can just open the rift" bill said laughing

"after i took your souls and break the barrier" bill said touching the barrier

"i will make this world into my domain!"bill said maniacally

"no i won't let you!" dipper said

"HA HA HA you think you can stop me pinetree?" bill said spawning a blaster from his hand and then shoot it at dipper

dipper just stay silence for a moment

"all of your hope.."

"all of your dreams..."

"ALL OF THEM WILL NOT SAVE YOU KNOW" bill said as his voice turned demonic

bill then shoot beams everywhere with many of them hitting dipper

"WOW even after that attack you still standing?" bill asked

"i said i will not let you win bill!" dipper said holding his wound

"you really are something pine tree" bill frowned

"but it's time to end this!" tapping his cane to the ground summoning a pillar of fire around the area

"oh no" dipper said dodging them

"ok enough playtime" bill said

"it's time to show you my true form!" bill said as a blinding light fills the room

* * *

as the light faded

"NOW PINE TREE YOU WILL DIE!" a demonic voice said

bill appear with a grotesque form

he now is a giant with razor sharp teeth and have chain hanging from his back to the ceiling with 2 giant hands and 4 eyes of providence in each of his side of the pyramid

dipper try to move his body but he can't

"why c-c-can't i move?" dipper wondered

"NOW YOU DIE!" bill said preparing a big beam aiming at dipper

"is this the end?" dipper wondered and close his eye

"its is not the end" mabel voice said

time then stop

dipper open his eye and saw all of his friends from the underground is there with mabel

"he thinks he got you.." toriel voice said

"show him you cant lose!" undyne voice continued

"don't be afraid now he's just a dorito" sans voice continued

"i believe in you human!" papyrus voice said

"there's nothing you can't do!" alphys voice said

"hold into determination human!" asgore voice this time

"STAY DETERMINED" they all said

time then continues

"NOW YOU DIE!" bill shouted

but nothing happened

"WHAT?!" bill said shocked

"no no no NO!" bill said as he turned red and starting to attack dipper with his giant hands

"why are they helping this idiot?!"

"don't let him beat you" alphys voice said

"we believe in you!" papyrus voice said

"don't let him take your soul human!" undyne voice said

"we're counting on you. make everyone proud" asgore voice cheered

"NO! you can't do this!" bill said enraged

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME KILL YOU?!" bill said as he dropped bomb all over the place

"all monster need you!" papyrus voice said

"humans, they will too!" toriel voice said

"hold onto your soul keep it safe!" undyne voice said

dipper then realise that his hand is now shining with a white light

"go dipsauce!" mabel voice cheered

"mabel everyone..." dipper said readying to jump

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" dipper battlecried as he run toward bill's eye and punch it

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" bill screeched as his form starting to fall down

"NO NO NO!"

then everything went white and a faint glass breaking sound can be heard

* * *

 **GRAVITY FALLS**

 **"** this is sandra jimenez reporting from gravity falls"

"we have notice that the terror is finished"

"gravity falls is now back to normal"

"this is sandra jimenez reporting from gravity falls signing off"

* * *

"dipper! dipper!" mabel voice woke dipper up

"mabel?" dipper said as he wake up

"dipper!"mabel hugged him

dipper look around and saw everyone surrounding him

"oh thank god you're okay.." toriel said relieved

"yea kid faint a little longer an you can make papyrus cry a river" sans said winking

"i'm not crying!" papyrus said

"then what that in your eyes?" sans asked smiling

"TEAR'S" papyrus said sobbing

"phew i don't remember anything do any of you remember what happen?" undyne asked

"there was this flower and then all went black" alphys said

"human what ever you do it broke the barrier.." king asgore said happily

"wait so now we can all leave?" mabel asked

"yup!" alphys answered

"then what are we waiting for?!" mabel said grabbing dipper hand and running towards the surface

* * *

 **SURFACE**

"never though i see this view again" dipper sighed

"it's the most beautiful thing i ever see!" undyne said

"hey sans what is that big shiny ball thing?" papyrus asked

"that's is what we called the sun" sans said

"i could look at this view forever" asgore said

"the anomalies is close by be aware" a familiar voice can be heard from a bush nearby

"grunkle ford?" dipper asked

"dipper?" ford come out from the bush behind them followed by stan,wendy and soos

"grunkle stan!" mabel said run to him

"hello uhhh" ford trying to greet the monster

"hello my name is toriel" toriel greeted

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS" papyrus said

"name sans sup?" sans said

"im alphys nice to meet you!" she said

"i'm undyne!" she said grinning

"im asgore" he said

"wel ok i guess thank you for taking care of the kids while they are down there" ford said

"ok let's go home everyone" stan taking mabel and dipper hand

"but where will the monster live?" mabel asked

"don't know don't care" stan said

"aww can we please let them live with us?" mabel said making puppy eyes

"well we do have some room at the mystery shack" wendy said\

" i have to go with wendy this time" soos said

"*sigh* fine all of you can stay with us" stan said to the monster

"yay!" mabel cheered

"well you win this time pine tree but remember this big things are coming"bill said flying away

* * *

 **it was a blast going with you guys and most of you just dump this tory to the trash can when you see the first chap but seeing that there still people that reads it make me happy**

 **OHHOHOHOHO if you think its finished i decided to make a sequel! and i'll probably make shorts for this story**

 **ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING**

 **BLADE SIGNING OUT**


	12. shorts 1

**WELL I DID SAY I WAS GOING TO MAKE SHORTS OUT OF THIS**

* * *

 **DUNKED ON**

"hey sans i know your a skeleton" stan said wrapping his arm around him

"yea and?" he asked

"so i was wondering how did you come to life?" stan asked

"well cause magic!" sans answered

"ok thanks i'll be on my way now" stan said moving to the other room

"hehehehe let's see what's that skeleton have in his wallet" stan said as he check sans wallet

all that was in the wallet was a piece of paper

"huh what's this?"

"GET DUNKED ON STAN" it reads

"wait what?" stan then realised that his wallet is gone

on the window he see sans winking while waving his wallet

"SANS!" stan shouted

* * *

 **FLOWER NEED LOVE TOO**

 **living room**

"grunkle stan!,dipper!, sans! look who i found at the front yard!" mabel said holding something in her hand

"what did you find kid?" stan asked

"this!" mabel said showing it to them

"i'll eat your souls!" it said to them

"flowey?!" dipper asked

mabel nod

"i don't think its a good idea keeping him" stan said

"once i get my hands on all of you!" flowey threaten them

"nah don't worry i think hes harmless just put him in a pot" sans said

"ok but is that flower try anything then its out from this house" stan said

 **mabel and dipper room**

"and lets put you there" mabel said putting flowey in a pot next to the window

"why are you being so nice to me?" flowey asked starting to cry

"i tried to kill you and almost make all your friends and you still be nice to me?" flowey asked

"well everyone does mistake" mabel shrugged

flowey just stay silence there

"hey look i need to work downstar be good ok?" mabel asked as she ran downstair

"huh maybe there is a good side of everything" flowey said to himself

"she is just like you chara..." flowey mutters

* * *

 **THE GREAT PET WAR**

 **mabel and dipper bedroom**

"here you go waddles and here you go mr snufflepuff" mabel said giving them both from the leftover of dinner

"MABEL!" stan called downstair

"coming!" mabel said running down

after mabel is far enough

waddles then death stare snufflepuff as snufflepuff death stare him too

"umm what is going on here?" flowey asked seeing the two pets

waddles then put on a soldier helmet and pull out a mini cannon out of nowhere snuffle puff just put on a soldier helmet in ontop of each of his eye and make a line of sandbag

waddles then shoot the cannon which believe it or not the bullets was mud

snufflepuff then retaliate using a minigun which spout mud too

 **downstair**

 **"** hey sans did you hear something?" dipper asked

BOOM!,RATATATATATATATA!

"nope din't hear a thing" he shrugged

"ok then" dipper said

 **mabel and dipper room**

all hell is loose here

waddles just fire his cannon at snufflepuff

while snuffle puff just shoot him with gattling gun multiple times

"waddles! snufflepuff!" mabel voice getting closer

straight away waddles and snufflepuff hide their weapons and soldier helmet

"hi uhhhhh" mabel look around

"why is the whole room covered in mud?" mabel asked flowey

"dont know" flowey said making a flatface

* * *

 **well that's all for this short**

 **and maybe review what shorts you want me to make and i probably will make it**


	13. shorts 2

**sorry can't wait for you guys XD**

* * *

 **A LITTLE PROBLEM**

well the day was normal but one twin sibling is having a little trouble

"ahhh! let me go you stupid gnomes!" mabel said struggling from their ropes

"never! you shall be my bride mabel!" jeff said

"hey wait!" dipper shouted as he chasing them

"oh no it's his brother quick give me the stun gun!" jeff said as one of the gnome give him a stun gun

it hit right in dipper chest

dipper collapsed twitching

"quick into the hideout!" jeff said while laughing maniacally as his gnomes ran into the forest with mabel

"hey kid" sans said picking dipper up

"sans you have to help me!" he said grabbing sans collar

"huh? what is it?" sans asked

"mabel got kidnapped by gnomes! again!" dipper said right in sans face

"oh that is a problem" sans said

"ok i'll help you!" he said

"ok first let's get to their hideout!" dipper said leading the way and sans followed

then arrived at the hideout only to know that's its empty

"oh no! they are not here!" dipper panicked

"don't worry kid we will find her" sans said and then turn around

he then telekinetically capture a gnome who was hiding behind a small bush

"ok now we have a question for you. where's mabel?" sans asked grinning

"like im going to tell you!" the gnome struggles to escape

"ok then i have another question for you..." he said closing his eye

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME?" he asked with his eye turned black

"OK OK i'll talk she's in a cave that way" the gnome said and pointed north

"thank you" as he throws the gnome away with his telekinetic power

"wow i have to admit that was awesome" dipper said

"heh thanks kid" sans said winking

 **GNOME CAVE**

"let me go jeff!" mabel struggled from her rope

"after you take my offer and be my bride!"jeff said pointing at mabel

jeff is still forcing mabel to be his bride till..

KABOOOM!

"what is going on there?" jeff shouted

"a skeleton and the human brother broke in!" one of the gnome said

"we'll be taking mabel back thank you" sans said interrupting

"NEVER!" jeff said as his gnome form the gnome giant (yes that's what i called them in the show)

"get back dipper let me handle this" sans said winking

"let's go dirty sister kidnapper" sans said crackling his bone hands

the gnome giant try to stomp him but miss then they try to punch him but sadly misses too

"grrrr open the gnome cannon!" jeff commanded

the giant then shoot gnomes from his hand but everyone of them misses sans

"that's all you got?" sans said shrugging

the giant then throw a rock at him but misses too

"ok now my turn" sans said as he spawned 20 gaster blaster behind him and all of them are aiming at the gnomes

"abandon ship!" one of the gnome said

before everyone know the gnome giant are disbanded

"where are you all going?! come back and fight!" jeff said

"now about you!" sans grabbed jeff by his neck collar

he then walked out of the cave

"GETTTTTTTTTTTT DUNKED ON!" sans said throwing him into the woods

"thanks sans" mabel said hugging him

"heh don't worry kids" he said patting mabel head

"brofist?" dipper asked holding his hand up

"sure buddy" sans said responding dipper brofist

"let's go home" sans said carrying mabel at his shoulder

* * *

 **DUNKLE**

"hey dipper what do we call sans?" mabel asked the entire crew

"grunkle?" dipper suggested

"nah we already have 2 grunkle" mabel said

"skelecle?" dipper suggested

"too cliche" mabel said putting her hand in her chin

"unton!" dipper said

"no no no no" mabel said grabbing her head

"OH I KNOW!" mabel said

"dunkle!" mabel said

"dunkle?" dipper asked

"daddy uncle!" she said

"why did you call him that?" dipper asked

"well he feels like a dad to me" mabel said

"well i think we can use that" dipper said

"yay!" mabel cheered

 **living room**

"hey sans we got a new addition to your name?" mabel said

"ok spill it" sans said

"dunkle sans!" mabel cheered

"huh well it does have a nice ring to it" sans said shrugging

* * *

 **ANIME,ANIME AND MORE ANIME!**

" undyne!" aphys called

"what is it alphys?" undyne asked

"look at this!" alphys said giving her a pamphlet

"the annual gravity falls anime convention?!" undyne screeched excited

"should we go now?" alphys asked

"YES!" undyne said grabbing alphys and ran to the anime convention

"hey guys wait up!" soos said while he ran after them

 **anime convention**

"so many anime stuff!" undyne squealed

it was filled anime robots on the stage between the convention

the robot's consist of a man with a red spiky hair(goku), a boy wearing a stripe shirt with a red hat(ness),a striped bear with a white and black side of it (monokuma), and a blonde girl with a green jacket with yellow stripe (chie)

"let's see.." soos wondered

"oh sooooossssss" a familiar girl voice called him

"oh no" he said frantically looking around and see the nearby tv

"miss me soos?" GIFfanny said through the screen

"no but i melted you!" soos said gasping

"well sadly i manage to copy my self before you melt me" she said with a sinister tone

"NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" GIFfanny said making the tv screen to static

soos see as the electricity from the tv moved to the robots

"oh not not again!" soos said

the robots eyes then started to turn red

"hello everyone" GIFfany said from the girl robot

"but we have a revenge to solve to a guy named soos!" she said as she started attacking the visitor

the visitors screaming brought undyne and alphys attention

"soos waht did you do?" alphys asked soos

"it's my old girlfriend GIFfanny" soos said

"wait you have a digital girlfriend?" undyne asked awkwardly

"it's a long story" soos shrugged

"and all i wanted was a peaceful day in this convention can that so hard to ask" undyne said spawning her spear

undyne first attack the boy slicing its head with the end of her spear

"get her boys!" GIFfanny commanded the other robots

"dint though i have to do this" undyne said

she just slice the 2 robots with ease

"gahhhh these robots can't do anything!" GIFfanny said as he was slice in half

"now prepare to get erased!" undyne said preparing to stick her spear in the robot's head

"wait!" alphys said

"alphys what's wrong?" undyne asked

"maybe i can use this AI in my experiment!" alphys said opening the robot back and grabbing its hard drive

"i don't think that's a good idea" soos said

"ahh don't worry so much!" alphys said putting the hard drive to her pocket

"well it seems that the convention was a bust" undyne said looking around the wrecked convention

"let's go home!" soos said

* * *

 **WHEW it's almost done soon soon**

 **AND quick question should i put gaster here?**

 **leave a suggestion!**


	14. shorts 3

**aww none of you respond to my question :(**

 **but im going to put it anyway :)**

* * *

 **GASTER**

 **LIVING ROOM**

"ford i need your help" sans said

"what is this about?" he asked

"its something about a time machine"sans sad shrugging

"let me see then" he said

"ok then" sans said as the room around them goes dark

 **sans workshop**

"woah where are we?" ford asked looking around

"my workshop" sans said walking to a big curtain

"so you were a scientist?" ford asked

"kinda i was a assistant to someone name W.D gaster" sans said grabbing his lab coat from the nearby stall

"what happened to him?" ford asked raising one of his eyebrow

"well let's just say he got suck to this machine" sans said pulling the curtain down

it reveal a round machine with an antenna but half of it was broken (bonus virtual cookie to whoever found out what it is)

"i never see this device before" ford said touching it

"but can you help me fix it?" sans asked

"maybe but i need my tools" ford said grabbing his chin

"here" sans said giving ford a backpack

"how did you?"ford asked

sans just grinned then ford remember that sans can teleport and stuff

"ok then let's get to work then" ford said grabbing a weird device from his toolbox

 **a few moments later**

"i think this thing is good to go"ford said

"ok i'm going to activate it" sans said grabbing a remote

"ok hit it!" ford said

"i suggest you get back.." sans suggested

ford then steps back

"ok on 3" sans said

"1"

"2"

"3! grab on to something!" sans shout

as the machine activate it opens a portal that sucks everything in the workshop

"cmon cmon work!" sans grumbled

after 30 seconds the machine stops and a black goo come out of it

the black goo then starting to form

"what is that?" ford asked pointing at it

" it's not a what, its a who.." sans said

"s...s...a...n...n..n..s" the black goo said

the black goo then fully formed revealing a white face with glasses

"welcome home bud-" sans was cut when his body turned blue

before he know it he was slammed to the walls countless time before released

"that's for what you did 5 YEARS AGO" the man said

"what did i do?" sans asked shrugged

"you forgot?!" the man shouted

"oh now i remember" sans said rubbing his head

 **FLASHBACK**

"ok on 3 you pull the lever sans!" the man pointed

"ok" sans said

"one,two,thr-" the man was cut when the machine infront of them starting up

"SANSSSSSSSSS!" the man said as he being sucked to the machine

"woops" sans muttered

 **PRESENT**

"thanks to you i was stuck for 5 years in limbo!" the man said angere with 5 finger on his hand

"hey i was going to say im sorry" sans said grinning

"oh yea ford meet gaster" sans introduced

"ford, ford pines" ford said shaking his hand

"william divine gaster but you can call me gaster" gaster said

"oh you have to meet the others" sans said as the whole area turned dark

 **LIVING ROOM**

"kids meet mr gaster" sans said showing gaster to the twins

"uh hi" dipper said awkwardly

"good to see you young man" gaster said

"sans who is this?" papyrus asked

"this is gaster" sans said introducing

"nice to meet you mr gaster!" papyrus said grabbing gaster hand and walking away

"sans is that?" gaster asked whispering

"yes" sans said

"ok then" gaster said

* * *

 **THE CONCERT**

 **living room and gift shop**

"hey guys i just got a text message from mettaton!" alphys said running into the room

"what was it?" mabel enthusiastically asked

"he said that he's going to perform a concert here!" alphys said excited

"wowie! really?" papyrus asked

"what about his world tour?" undyne asked

"don't worry his next world tour is here in the united state" alphys said

"so when the concert begin?" dipper asked

"tonight" alphys said

"can we go grunkle stan?" mabel asked

"well the mystery shack have no customers lately so i think yea you two can go" stan said

"yay!"mabel cheered

 **later...**

 **the park**

everyone there is using a mettaton shirt or a mettaton hat

"wow there so many people here" dipper said as they go through the crowd

"well mettaton have become popular in the show business" undyne said shrugging

"why did you guys have to bring me with you?" flowey grumbled in a flower pot

"hey you guys!"" a voice called for them from behind

"hi wendy!" mabel answered

"so you guys here for mettaton show?" wendy asked approaching the gang

"yee we are" toriel said

"you here to watch it too?" dipper asked

"yup" she answered

"hey wendy hurry up or we will miss it!" tambry shouted

"coming!" she answered

"gotta go see ya!" wendy said running to her friends

"should we go in?" asgore asked

"yea let's go" alphys said

 **the stage**

 **on it was mettaton in the middle blook with an electric guitar on his right and glamburger guy on the left with a drum set**

 **and it was filled with humans and monsters alike**

"hello there ladies and gents" mettaton said with a masculline voice

"what? mettaton din't sound like that!" mabel said

"i put a voice changer to him" alphys said

"why?" sans asked

"cause... reasons?" alphys said shyly

"thank you all for coming here!" meatton said

"we love you mettaton!" a random fan shouted

"haha thank you without further ado let's get this show on the road!" metatton announced

mettaton then started to sing:

 **(starting with blook and burger pants playing their instrument)**

 _A STRANGER IN THEIR HOME WILL YOU HONOR THEIR SPIRITS OR BECOME_  
 _THE JUDGE THE JURY AND THE EXECUTIONER ALL IN ONE?_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _VIOLENCE OR LOVE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE?_  
 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _THEIR FATES READY TO BE SEALED_

 **the crowd then went wild**

 _YOU'VE TAKEN THE FALL_  
 _DECISIONS TAKE TOLLS_  
 _WAITING HEARTS THAT NEED YOUR HELP_  
 _ARE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND_  
 _THE MONSTERS ABOUND_  
 _BUT WILL YOU SPARE THEIR SOULS OR DRAG THEM WITH YOU IN TO HELL?_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE  
_ _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_

 _THE CLIMB IS LONG AND TO THE TOP  
_ _DETERMINATION GUIDES YOUR WILL  
_ _BUT CAN YOU RISE UP WITH YOUR FRIENDS  
_ _OR THEIR OWN BLOOD WILL YOU SPILL?_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _VIOLENCE OR LOVE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE?_  
 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _THEIR FATES READY TO BE SEALED_

 _YOU'VE TAKEN THE FALL_  
 _DECISIONS TAKE TOLLS_  
 _WAITING HEARTS THAT NEED YOUR HELP_  
 _ARE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND_  
 _THE MONSTERS ABOUND_  
 _BUT WILL YOU SPARE THEIR SOULS OR DRAG THEM WITH YOU IN TO HELL?_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE  
_ _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_

 _IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE DANGEROUS_  
 _OUT THERE IS TOO TREACHEROUS_  
 _YOU ARE HOME IS WHAT SHE SAID_  
 _PLEASE SPARE DON'T BE MURDEROUS_  
 _COULD BE JUST THE TWO OF US_  
 _HER VOICE ECHOES THROUGH YOUR HEAD_

 _ **the crowd then goes silence**_

 _YOU'VE TAKEN THE FALL_  
 _DECISIONS TAKE TOLLS_  
 _WAITING HEARTS THAT NEED YOUR HELP_

 ** _crowd went wild again_**

 _ARE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND_  
 _THE MONSTERS ABOUND_  
 _BUT WILL YOU SPARE THEIR SOULS OR DRAG THEM WITH YOU IN TO HELL?_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE_

 _MERCY OR GENOCIDE_  
 _WHICH DO YOU DECIDE_

 **later...**

 **backstage**

"mettaton that was great!" papyrus said

"ha ha thanks" mettaton said flattered

"that was awesome!" mabel said high fiving mettaton

"excuse me mr metta" a man approaches

"yes?" mettaton asked

"sorry but we must go the jet is leaving in 1 hour" the man said

"oh don't worry i'll be there shortly" he said the man nods and walk away

"sorry you guys but it seems that i have no time to stay here" mettaton explained

"don't worry we understand" toriel said

"well see you later mettaton!" alphys said as the gang walk away

"goodbye darlings!" mettaton waved

 **mystery shack**

"how did the concert go?" stan asked

"it was awesome!" mabel cheered

* * *

 **PAPYRUS BIG BIRTHDAY PARTY**

 **today was papyrus birthday party and everyone was busy decorating except sans who as distracting papyrus by going to town**

"oh i can't wait for the party!" mabel cheered putting a banner that says "hapy birthday"

"we must make this party the best" gaster said preparing the utensils

"i wonder if papyrus will like this party" wendy said tying up balloons all over the place

"i hope he will like the cake!" toriel said

"undyne how to spaghetti going?" alphys asked

"DONE!" undyne said putting it in the table

"hope this time there will be no such thing as zombies and other stuff" stan said putting down the snacks

"oh don't worry too much stanley" ford said bringing a pile of clean dish

"yea grunkle stan beside the journal is safe in my room" dipper said

 **meanwhile...**

 **dipper and mabel room**

"ha ha if i manage to make this party the best maybe toriel will like me again" asgore said looking around the room

"AHA!" asgore said grabbing the book

"hmmm let's see here" asgore said as he look through the book

"hmm no no no AHA!" asgore said pointing on it

"ok let's see here so it says use for ultimate fun and joy" asgore said reading

"ok then here goes: BIRTHDUS IMAGINUS JOYUS KALAKOOZA!" asgore chanted

suddenly everything in the room turned alive

"uh oh"

 **outside**

"and DONE!" mabel said putting the candle on top of the butterscotch cake

but everything suddenly gone alive when she put the candle

"what is going on?" dipper asked

"sorry guys" asgore said running to them with the journal in his hand

"dreemur! what did you do?" toriel said

"i read this enchantment!" asgore showing the page of the book

"oh no that spell!" ford said

"what does it do grunkle ford?" dipper asked

"it make some ghost to be realeased from their grave and now is possesing everything inanimate" ford explained

"how do we stop it?" undyne said attacking the cake as it come to live

"bring me 3 candle,a red crayon and a bottle of soda" ford said

"why soda?" mabel asked

"just grab it quick!" ford said

"better be quick you two!" stan said punching the utensils with his brass knuckle

the twins,alphys and wendy ran inside to search for the thing

"we'll go get the candle" wendy said pointing at dipper with her thumb

"i'll go get the crayon" mabel said

"and i'll go get the soda!" alphys said

then they all split up alphys got to the gift shop, wendy and dipper go to the living room and mabel ran upstair

 **mabel side**

 **dipper and mabel room**

"ahh get back you stupid clock" mabel said punching a clock who was biting her arm

"where is it?" she asked looking around

"there it is!" she said grabbing it

"now to grunkle ford!" she said

"hey help me!" flowey said floating in the air

she grab him and ran down

 **alphys side**

 **gift shop**

"oh no its locked!" alphys said grabbing the handle to the cooler cabinet

she ducked just in time as the cashier pounce at her from her back breaking the cooler cabinet

"hey thanks" she said grabbing a soda and ran away

 **wendy and dipper side**

 **living room**

"i remember grunkle stan put some candles here" dipper said opening a cabinet

"hurry dipper" wendy said as she cut a table from biting her

"almost got it!" dipper said

wendy then saw the bookshelf tries to stomp them and cut it in half with her axe

"found it!" dipper said grabbing the candle

"quick!" wendy said

 **outside**

"grunkel ford here are the stuff" dipper said givng for the stuff he asked

"ok then" ford said grabbing them

he then make a red circle with the crayon and put the two candle on it's left and right and turning them on and then he open the soda and drink it but he keep it in his mouth then he chants:

EXTERMINUS GHOSTIA JOYUS FUNNOS ENDUS!

he said with the soda still in his mouth and then spill it on the circle

after that the spell stopped

"whew that was close" ford said wiping the sweat from his fore head

"what is going on here?" papyrus asked coming out of the woods with sans only to see the party was wrecked

"uhhhh" sans said

"happy birthday!" mabel cheered with flowey pot in her hand and the now wrecked birthday site

...

"papy-" sans said but cutted

"YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" papyrus said with a joyous tone making everyone startled

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" papyrus cheered

"well this wasn't the original plan" undyne said grinning

"well if it make you happy pap then okay" sans said

"yea happy birthday papyrus!" gaster said

everyone then say happy birthday to papyrus as they all go in except asgor and toriel

"dreemur!" she said with flames in her eyes

"uh sorry?" he shrugged

 **inside**

"what happen to you?" dipper asked asgore who now have a big red lump on his head

"don't ask" he answered

* * *

 **MEMORIES**

 **all of them (even mettaton) was standing in the courtyard with a camera infront of them**

"cmon guys smile to the camera!" mabel said

"ok and done!"stan said as he ran to them

"ok get ready everyone!" alphys said

"say cheese!" mabel cheered

"CHEESE!" everyone shouted

CLICK!

"let this photo be our memories!" mabel said grabbing the photo with everyone looking at it from behind her

"yea dude!" soos said patting mabel back

"it's beautiful" mettaton said

"wow i din't though it would be that good" sans said

everyone was talking and commenting on the photo

 **meanwhile in ford basement**

 **the dimensional rift is just sitting there till suddenly**

 **crack! (cracking sound)**

"soon ford you will make a mistake and then i will rule this realm" bill said with a maniacal laugh before disappearing

* * *

 **well that's all for now folks**

 **and this will be the last shorts of this story**

 **oh yea the song belong to tryhard ninja(update)**

 **and to the sequel!**

 **oh yea one of you asked about weirdmageddon:**

 **IT WILL HAPPEN ( demonic voice)**

 **so don't worry about it!**


End file.
